Life As The Youngest
by imagination57
Summary: After Casey and Aidain got married...what happened in Vanfare Ville? Well, Ruby, Casey's youngest, is here to tell you just that! Listen to her story about love, betrayal, friendship and little adventure. Sequel to Just My Luck.
1. Average

**A/N Okay, so many people wanted a sequel to Just My Luck...so here it is! Yay! But, if you have not read that story, I highly recommend you do. You will be lost. Other then that, enjoy!**

**Average**

My name is Ruby Molk, and I am fifteen years old. I live with my parents and siblings. I am the youngest, unfortunately. Now most of you think being the youngest would be fun...it's not all it's cracked up to be. Actually, it sucks. Everyone treats you like a baby, always, whether they mean to or not. It's annoying as hell!

Okay, I'll start with myself. I have my mother's blonde hair, and my father's bright green eyes. I am 5'4, the shortest, and I was born a vampire. Yeah, I am really not that interesting. I like reading in my spare time, or hanging out with my friends who I will talk about later. I love animals, all types, and...that's really it. I don't have to go to school anymore, unlike my brothers. They have to go to school for a while to become smart enough to try and outsmart girls. I find my town sexist, but there isn't anything I can do about it. My brothers laugh, but my mother understands. I don't have any powers...they are undiscovered out of the moment.

My mom, Casey. She is the best! She told me, at one time she use to be **human**! She told me all about it! They had lots of needs, and they needed it more often then I need blood. But, as cool as being human sounds to me, my mother mentioned that they were very breakable. So, that crushed my dreams of being human. But, coming from a human world where women and men were equals, she understands why I get upset over not being able to go to school. And she is the prettiest vampire I have met! She has really long, blonde hair that is perfectly straight and the prettiest blue eyes which is not a common vampire color. She thought she was going to loose them when she changed, but they didn't. I wanted her eyes, but I wasn't lucky enough. Her power is being a shield. Both physical and mentally.

I got my father's eyes, the bright green eyes. But he has black hair, unlike me. He is really tall, like so tall I can't even put a guess on it! And, he is absolutely in love with my mother, which is the best part. Why? Well, because if I am in a situation where he is tickling me and I can't breathe well because I am laughing so hard and he is too strong to fight away, my mother saves me. Yes...that happens a lot and it is annoying. Not funny, annoying. And his power is mind reading. But, thanks to my mother, my thoughts are protected.

My oldest brother is Cody. He has my father's hair, and my mother's blue eyes ( lucky ). He is almost as tall as my father, and he likes to pick on me. He always is telling me jokes, ruining my hair, locking me in closets when I do something he doesn't like, and he lives to annoy me. He does a good job too. He has no real girlfriend, and he is pretty much a player and an ass. And his biggest power is strength.

My other older brother is Justin. He is the sweet one...to every girl besides me. He usually asists Cody in annoying me. Justin looks like Cody, except smaller and less muscular. If they don't double team me, I can usually take him. He can only mess with people's emotions, like Jasper from Twilight. He is the smartest out of us all ( well, as smart as me actually, but I pretend to be stupid so I can keep having secret lessons with my mom ). His girlfriend is my god mother's ( Emma ) daughter, Jenny. She's okay, but she doesn't really pay attention to me, so I don't pay attention to her. She doesn't have a power though, but not for the same reasons as me. She is half werewolf, half vampire so she has no powers. Except she can change into a wolf, and has vampire senses. No extra power.

Okay, now for my friends. My bestest friend ever is Izzy. Well, her real name is Elizabeth, but I call her Izzy. She is an only child. She is Gina's daughter, and she looks just like her, except smaller. So, yes, she is a werewolf. But, these days, vampires and werewolfs are always the best of friends. She is just like me, and we have everything in common! We write stories together, listen to the same music, read the same books...she is the best friend any girl would kill for. And we are both outcasts. Along with some of our other friends...

Then there is James. He has black hair, and blue eyes and looks a lot like his father ( my uncle Matt ). But, he has Auntie Annie's gentle personality. He is my other best friend/cousin. We have been hanging out since we were in diapers, and he knows me better then anyone else, though we have very different interests. But, that's okay, he is still amazing! He's a halfie too.

Then there is Kelly who has brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. She is a good friend ( Bree's daughter ), but she is really girly. Yet for some reason, she is an outcast with us. I don't understand why, though, when she can be best friends with Jenny, the most preppy girl I know. Either way, she is pretty funny. And she is also a full werewolf.

Those are my three best friends. And now, my enemy. Ricky. He is Ashley's kid, and he has her wavy, dirty blonde hair. And that is just what I think he is. Dirty. He is Cody's friend, and he is a complete ass to me. I really just want to choke him in his sleep and... Okay. I should probably stop, before things get serious. Anyway, I hate him and so do my friends. End of story.

"Hey Ruby! I got a surprise for you!" called Cody. _Ugh. What now?_

I walked out into the living room to be sprayed with water guns. "Ahhh!" I screamed, until he stopped and started laughing.

"Dammit Cody, your 19. Act like it!" I hissed.

He just laughed with Justin, who was also a part of the plan.

"You too Justin, your almost 18. It's about time the two of you stopped with all this bull." I complained.

"Aw. Your no fun, Ruby." Cody sighed.

I rolled my eyes. _They always do that when they know I am about to go to mom with the issue. They complain how I am not fun, when they are no fun. Stupid boys._

"Well at least I am not an immature, retard." I retorted.

"Keep talking like that and you'll never get a guy."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this all before." I sighed. "Now, I have to go change, thanks to you two, for dinner. Who are we visiting tonight?" I asked.

"Your favorite person ever." Cody smiled, evily. _Which means it's someone I hate._

"Aw man! We're going to Ricky's?" I cried.

They laughed as I went to my room, taking their laughter as a yes.

_Great. This is going to be fun...not._

**A/N Okay, I know that was short, but it's just beginning so chill. Review and tell me what you think though! -Sam**


	2. Dinner

**A/N Woo! Chapter two! Alright, I know the last chapter was super short, so this one is going to be a good size one. Just remember that good sized doesn't always mean long...heheh. Yeah, enjoy!  
**

**Dinner**

I got dressed in a pair of capri's and a Twilight, Team Edward ( no offense to Team Jacob fans, I like him too, just not with Bella ) T-shirt. I went downstairs and saw my mother.

"What took you so long, Ruby?" she asked. _As if she doesn't already know._

"Attacked by tweedle dum and tweedle dumber." I replied. She nodded, and smiled reassuringly.

"Then you'll have to get them back." she smiled. I returned it. _Don't you just want her as your mother?_

"How so, mother dearest?" I asked.

She laughed. "Put a mouse in Cody's bed, and a snake in Justin. Make sure it's not venomous, though. I don't want to physically hurt any of my children." _Really bad? How many mothers you know tell their children how to pull pranks on their other children? Yeah, really not many. _

"A venomous snake wouldn't hurt us, we're vampires." I pointed out.

"Right." she smiled. "Sorry, I was thinking like a human."

I laughed. "It's okay. And, thanks. This time I'll record it and put it on youtube too."

She hugged me. "That's my girl. We have to fight for our rights, here." _I love my mommy!_

"Mom, you should seriously talk to Emma on changing the law so girls are equals. I want Vanfare Ville to be like what you told me America is like."

She sighed. "Brenan won't change his mind. Men don't want women to have power, or authority because then we will overcome them."

"And their too chicken for a good match." I chimed. _Well it's true. If they weren't scared we would take over they would give us equal rights._

She laughed. "Okay, let's go. The boys and your father are already headed to Ricky's."

"Of course they are, that's why it is so quiet. But mom...do we really have to go there? I hate Ricky." I complained.

She had her mother look now. "Ruby Molk, you don't hate anyone." _And now she is just like any other mom..._

"Yes I do. I hate Ricky. He's been an ass to me since the first time I met him. He's always saying mean things, and ganging up on me with Cody and Justin..." I argued.

"Enough with the hatefulness young lady! And watch your mouth! We are going to the dinner, and I don't want to hear one more word of all this hating! That boy lost his father, and he is just going through some hard times. Cut him some slack." she hissed. _Oh yeah. I forgot Freddie died in an accident. _

I sighed. "Fine, mother." _Let her get her cool back._

She calmed down. "I'm sorry, Ruby. It's just that...Freddie was a good guy. And I mean, I never really cared for Ashley, but she needs us over there to keep her company. She misses Freddie, and he would like us to do this. So, don't not go because of some silly boy. Alright?" _It's back._

I smiled. "It's okay mom. I'll go. But I want to be with you at all times."

She smiled. "Of course, not let's go."

We walked to Ashley's house, and were joking around. The night went along pretty smooth, the boys stayed upstairs and I never saw Ricky the whole time. That was a plus. I just talked to Ashley mostly about puppies and kittens, her favorite animals. My parents just watched, happy that I was being pleasant to Ashley, even though I didn't want to be there. Just as the night was ending, the boys came down. Ricky just stared at me, like it was the first time he has seen me. Which is true, I haven't seen him since his father's funeral, and even then he wasn't really paying attention to me.

He smiled. "Hi, Ruby. Nice to see you." _He is so just messing with me..._

I smiled. "Mmm. Same." _Okay, so I lied. But what was I suppose to say? 'I hate your guys and I hope you burn in hell'. Yeah, that would have went well._

"You've grown up." He noticed. _Please tell me he isn't hitting on me as some stupid joke. I mean, he's eighteen. I'm fifteen. _

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You should come by more often. I haven't seen you since you were thirteen." _Yeah, because then you became popular and had other kids to pick on, jerk._

"Sorry. I'm kind of busy." I declined.

His face fell. _Yeah, sorry. Your going to have to rearrange your schedule to pick on someone else._

"Maybe you could come over our house. She's there a lot, even though she is **busy**." Cody offered. "Plus, we could play guitar hero. You need practice." he laughed.

Ricky chuckled. "Sounds good. Tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Sure." Justin agreed. Then he looked at me. "That means you have to actually wake up before seven."

"Why are you even agreeing? Your going to school tomorrow." I pointed out. "And mind your own business. I can wake up whenever I want. I wouldn't wake up early for anyone. Not even Joe Jonas." And I love Joe Jonas.

"What about for Edward? Would you wake up early for him?" teased Cody. _Yeah, they know a little about my obsessions. Only because I talk about them all the time just to annoy them. Heh._

"Okay, his real name is Robert Pattinson, he is just playing Edward in the movie. And...maybe I would." I smiled. _Okay I so would but they don't need to know that!_

He laughed. _I was serious! Ugh! Why can't he take me seriously? _"What? The dude is hot!Plus, he has a happy trail! Happy trails lead to happy places!" I exclaimed. _It's true. Look it up if you don't believe me._

Everyone was laughing by the time I said that, except Ricky. He had some weird expression on his face._ Wonder what's wrong with him..oh wait. No I don't.  
_

We said our good-byes and left. Well, my parents and I did. Cody and Justin were coming home at eleven. So, I basically had three hours to set up the traps for my brothers. Plenty of time. I went out in the back yard, and found some cute little snakes, and some adorable baby mice. I put them in their places, on my brothers beds, then set up the camera's and went downstairs for a root beer. Yeah, we don't have to just drink blood. We can enjoy human food too, it's just not as good and it doesn't help our hunger.

Mom and dad were on the couch, watching some movie. I sighed. I had to wait for my brothers to come home. _That will be in like an hour..._

"Hey. We decided to come home early. We're kinda tired and we wanted to get some extra sleep because he is coming over early tomorrow." Cody said. _Wow. This works nice._

"Yeah, seriously though Ruby, you should wake up early."

"Sorry, he's no Robert Pattinson." I smiled. _Obviously._

They both just looked at me, and then Justin whispered to Cody thinking I couldn't hear, "He was right. She really does look older, now that I take a good look at her." _What the hell?_

Cody just nodded. _Hmm...I'm confused._

"What?" I asked, irritated.

They both shook their heads. "Nothing." Then they both went upstairs and I waited where I was. _They are talking bullshit. Oh well, they should be getting a little surprise right about..._

Cody screamed first, then Justin's screams followed. They both came running back down the stairs and were rambling about what made them scream to my dad. Mom was holding back laughter. _Told you she was the best!_

This was my time to make it so I wouldn't get in trouble. I ran upstairs, collected the animals and put them outside again. Then I collected the tapes and was back downstairs before I was missed. _Piece of cake._

"Just, come look." Cody pleaded to father.

Dad sighed. "Alright, it better be important." _Oh, it's not. And even if they were telling the truth you would get pissed..._

He went upstairs with them, found nothing of course, then yelled at them. Mom and I started laughing.

"Wow. Where did you put them?" Mom asked.

"Back outside. I wouldn't want them to get hurt."

She smiled. "Of course not, Sweetie."

They all came back downstairs. Dad continued the movie with Mom and I went upstairs, Cody and Justin close behind.

"You believe us, right?" Cody asked.

"About what?" I asked, pretending to be stupid.

"That there were mice in his bed, and there were snakes in mine." Justin said. _Yeah, there was._

I turned to them once I was right in front of my door. "Snakes and mice would make you scream?" _Yeah, it would._

"Well..."

"Snakes and mice can't hurt you. It would be foolish for a vampire to be scared of them. But, I believe you. Because, I think your foolish." I smiled. _It's true. I do think they are foolish..no wait. I lied. I know they are foolish._

They sighed, relieved. "Thanks for not thinking we're crazy." Cody said. _Hahah, I still think that, just not about this subject!_

I smiled wider. "Your welcome." Then I went in my room and went on the computer. I quickly uploaded the newest videos to my blackmail account on youtube called, 'SpyGirl.' I put all my black mail videos on there. Of everyone that annoys me, I get a blackmail video of them and put it up there. Guess who are my number one stars? If you guess Cody, Justin and Ricky your correct.

I yawned. _Eh. I'll go to bed earlier. I should probably barricade my door so when Cody and Justin find out about the videos online they don't kill me. Though I doubt they will because they haven't yet. But...you can never be too safe._

I went into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N Okay so...that wasn't very long, I know. But I can say it was long then the other chapter! This one has two thousand words, believe it or not. So, please review! And I promis I will work on the next chapter this weekend, maybe two. Depends on if I get reviews and stuff :D - Sam**


	3. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**A/N Weee! New chapie!! Woo! And it's not extremely short! Double woo!**** Read on people!**

**You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

I woke up and got dressed into a pair of dark capri's and a red tank top, and went downstairs for my breakfast. But, of course, the Cody and Ricky were already there, eating lunch.

"Wow. She's alive." Cody smirked. I started making a sandwich.

"Mice." I retorted. Ricky was looking at me, curiously.

"She thinks I am scared of mice." he lied to Ricky.

"Wrong. I know you are. I have proof." I smiled. Cody glared at me.

"How?"

"Some video I found on youtube. Someone posted one of you screaming about them." I told him, truthfully.

"Who?" he asked, pissed.

I shrugged. _Hahahahah!_

"Aw man! You've got to be kidding me!" he complained.

"Nope." I smiled. "And you scream like a girl who is about to get raped." I added, as I took my sandwich to the living room. I heard Ricky making fun of him in the kitchen for a little bit, then they spoke in hushed voices.

I had just turned on the T.V. when they came to the living room.

"Hey. We're going to stay out here." Cody said.

"Okay. In case I was too subtle for you two, I want to be away from you." I told them, slowly like I was talking to three year old kids.

"I have to go to the bathroom. So, I wanted Ricky to have some company."

I sighed. "Your really stupid. And your pissing me off. Now, it takes a guy a couple minutes to whiz. He'll live." I retorted. They laughed.

"What if I am taking a shit?" Cody asked.

"T.M.I." I responded, as I put my food down. "So not hungry anymore." I added. Cody just laughed and left.

I watched Full House, trying to ignore Ricky as he got closer.

"May I help you?" I finally asked him.

"Would you go on a date with me?" he asked.

I just laughed. _You've got to be kidding me!! Ricky ask me out? He has been a bully to me since I was three! _

"I dislike you intensely." I told him, truthfully.

"Why?" he asked, confused. _Is he seriously asking me this?_

"You put me in a steel box that was indestructible, locked me in there, and sent me to Africa to make African babies!" I screamed.

He looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about that. It was a dare."

I shook my head. "I don't care. Leave me the hell alone."

"Please?" he asked, using the power of his eyes on me. _No!!! That's my weakness! Looking people in the eyes, I am powerless._

"Fine. One date." I told him.

He smiled like he just won an award. "Great. I'll pick you up later tonight? At seven?" he asked.

"Whatever." I sighed, then I went back to watching T.V. and he went upstairs with Cody. After Full House ended I decided to call Izzy.

"Hey, Rubes. What's going on?" she asked.

"I have a date with Ricky for later tonight." I told her.

"Are you out of your mind?!!! He is the reason that your a social outcast! He is just going to hurt you!!" she yelled at me.

"I don't know...I haven't seen him for awhile, and now when we are near each other he is really nice to me." I told her.

"It's just a trick." she disagreed.

"Ugh. I don't even care. It's just one date, how bad could it be?" I asked.

"Enough to ruin your social life for all eternity. He could humiliate you in front of everyone." Kelly chimed.

"What are you doing there Kelly?" I asked.

"I live here. My mom and dad are all over each other and it is nasty." she complained. _Yup. That's Kelly for you._

I laughed. "Yeah, okay. Back to the point. Well, what should I do?"

"Well..." Izzy started.

"Let me deal with this. It is my area of expertize." Kelly interrupted her. _And it's true. Kelly is the best one to talk to about popularity and that sort of stuff._

"Oh whatever." Izzy sighed. _I can picture her rolling her eyes too..._

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Kelly screamed at her. _Told you. _I heard glass break and Izzy bitch about it. "Anyway, back to you Rubes."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Hmm...how about you check up on him during the day. Spy. See his true intentions. And, if you come up with nothing I guess it's a reasonable risk. But, if you find something, cancel immediately. No hesitations." she informed me.

"Got it. Talk to you guys later. Oh, and tell James for me. My cuz deserves to know." I told them.

She sighed. "Okay, but..." Kelly started.

"He'll so overreact. Prepare for an angry phone call from him!" Izzy said in a rush. "Hah! Beat you Kelly!"

"Oh it's on. Dance Dance Revolution match, now. Get it set up!" Kelly yelled. _Yeah, that's my friends for you. We settle fights with Dance Dance Revolution and Sing-star. It happens a lot.  
_

I laughed. "Okay. Talk to you two later."

"Bye Rubes....Prepare to loose Elizabeth!" Kelly shouted.

"Why? I'm going to win...yeah, bye Rubes." Izzy laughed and then hung up. _I have great friends._

I took Kelly's advice and went upstairs and listened to the boys. They were playing guitar hero, but it didn't take much for me to focus on their voices. _Yeah, it's a vampire thing._

"So...did you get the date?" Cody asked. "With my sister?"

"I do the dare, don't I? And I always can get any girl I want, so obviously." Ricky replied. _So it was all a dare. Wow. That's low. I feel really fucking used! So now I am pissed!_

"Yeah, but my sister hates you."

"No. She dislikes me intensely." he corrected, getting a little defensive. _What? Can't take a hit on the self esteem? Assholefaceman!_

Cody laughed. "Doesn't matter. How did you do it?" he asked.

"I basically begged. Never did that before, but I could tell it wouldn't have worked if I hadn't." he told him. _Actually it was the eye thing, dipshit. Oh well. At least you didn't know that._

Cody just laughed again. "Nice, man. And...you really do suck at Guitar Hero."

"Yeah. I know." he sighed. _Hmm...I have a better plan. Better then talking to him. **Much** better. But before I work on it, let's have a little fun.  
_

I barged in the door. "Hey, can I play?" I asked. "Thanks." I said, grabbing Ricky's guitar.

"Pro." I ordered. "Both of us. Let's see who wins big brother." I smiled.

"Oh it's on!!" Cody shouted.

The song started, we were both playing pro and it was going by really fast. And guess who won....me of course!

"Damn!" Cody shouted in frustration.

I smiled sweetly. "Thanks for playing with me. Sorry you suck." I giggled.

He smirked. "I'm sure you suck too." _Pervert!_

"Oh yes. I like the big ones." I laughed as I went out the door. _Yeah, just wanted to flaunt my skills in front of Ricky. Make him see what I can be. Then, call him and tell him I can't go at the last minute. Muahahahaha!_

"I'm going out." I said to my mom.

"Where?" she asked.

"For a walk. Then maybe Izzy's house. Call me if you need me." I told her.

"Okay. Be back before ten." she told me. _I love my momma! And I guess she doesn't know I have a date._

And then I left and went out to the park, looking for a cute guy. And I found one. A **hot** one! He had dark brown hair, and beautiful light blue eyes. His skin was pale, and he smelt like a werewolf. _I guess he's either albino or just doesn't like going out much...oh yeah. It has to be the first one since he is kinda at a park right now. Blonde moment._

I walked up to him. "Hello. My name is Ruby Molk, and I would like to ask you a favor." I said.

"I'm Stefan. And...what favor do you want?" he asked.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can get rid of some guy that is using me. He is working with my brother to humiliate me." I explained.

"I'm sorry. That must stink...but I'm new here. I moved in a day ago. And what would you say? You couldn't say we are old friends. And couldn't you get a kid at school?" he asked.

"Easy. I say that your the new kid and I forgot that I had a date to show you around town, and I would go from there. As for other kids...I'm a social outcast because of my brothers." I told him.

"Once again, I'm sorry." he apologized. _Aw. He's sweet._

"Can you please help me?" I begged. "It would mean so much to me!"

He smiled, a beautiful smile. "Sure. I'll help." he said.

"Thanks so much! I live at the little cabin out in the middle of nowhere. It's deep into the forest. You'll be able to smell it, just follow my scent!" I exclaimed then I hugged him.

He chuckled. "Okay. What time do you want me to be over your house at?" he asked.

"Six would be best." I told him. _That would give me plenty of time to give intros to my family, to argue with Cody about Ricky, then me calling Ricky and canceling as he is outside the door._

"That would be perfect." he smiled.

"Okay. I have lots of planning to do. Thanks though! Your a major, key part in this!" I smiled.

"Ummm....what should I do?" he asked.

"Be there, and look pretty and clueless. Then, go along with what I say when asked questions." I said, simply.

He nodded. "Okay. That sounds easy enough. I'll see you later tonight, Ruby." he said. Then he smiled me his award winning smile and left.

_Part one: complete._

My cell phone started buzzing in my pocket. James.

"It's not what you think. I have a plan."

He let out his anger in a breath. "Care to explain?" he asked.

"Are you at Izzy's house?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. Bye." I said, hung up, and put my phone in my pocket.

The minute I got in, I was ambushed. I told them everything. About what Ricky and my brother were planning, Stefan, and my plan. Izzy did her little 'I told you so!' dance, and Kelly congratulated me on my plan and James wanted to help.

"Guys. I have to do this without you two, so he can think I am going to date Stefan." I told them. "I'll get it all on tape for you guys. But I won't put it on youtube."

"Isn't that using him?" James asked.

"Not if he agreed." Izzy disagreed.

"Sing-star show off. Now." James challenged. _Told you they do this all the time._

"Your so on! I already beat **someone** today!" Izzy agreed.

"You had five frappachino's, ten sugar packets, and 2 liters of soda before it! What did I eat? I ate nothing! Nada!" Kelly went on.

Izzy shrugged. "Not my problem. If you weren't checking up your appearance the whole time...I still would have won." she laughed.

"It's on after James finishes with you." Kelly glared.

"Yeah, Kelly? Izzy is going to win. She still has all that sugar in her system." I told her.

Kelly shrugged. "I don't care! That just means that I will have to have sugar!"

"Your diabetic." I reminded her.

"I don't care!" she snapped at me. _Ugh. I wish they weren't so competitive. It's okay. I know how to get Kelly to forget...  
_

"Anyways, I need you to dress me up Kelly. That's why I am here. Plus, I had to tell you all that." I told her.

"Eep! I get to give you a cute, little make-over!" Kelly exclaimed, totally off the previous topic. _As predicted._

I was there for a little while, as she did my hair, make-up, chose out an outfit...blah blah blah. In the end, my hair was curled and up in a messy bun, I had dangle earrings, a cute little heart necklace, tight jean skirt, and a dark blue, short sleeved, blouse. My shoes were just a pair of flip flops, dark blue ones, of course.

_Part two: complete._

"All done!" Kelly exclaimed. "That was fun! I want to do a make-over on someone else...IZZY!" she called, as she headed to the living room where they were. _That's the problem with Kelly. Let her make on make-over....then **everyone** gets a make-over._

"No!!!! James! Protect me!" she yelled.

"No! If I try, she will give **me** a make-over!" he shouted. _Hahahah! It's true. He learned that one the hard way...pink nail polish on fingernails and toe nails! And a mini dress!!! Hahahah! Good times._

I went out to see Kelly dragging Izzy to the bathroom. _Not even going to try to stop it. When Kelly is determined, there is no force in nature that can stop her. She's unstoppable._

"Ahhh! Nooo! The torture!! The agony!!!" she yelled as she was locked in the bathroom.

James sighed, relieved it wasn't him. "You're next James!" Kelly shouted to him.

"Sorry! Can't! I have to walk my beautiful cousin home! Bye!" he shouted as he dragged me out of Izzy's house.

"What do you say?" I asked him.

"Thanks! Your the best cousin a guy could ask for!" he exclaimed, then he hugged me.

I laughed. "Your such a suck-up."

He shrugged. "It works."

"Thanks. Well, I would go home and lock yourself in your closet until your positive it's safe and she won't come to get you." I told him, one hundred percent serios. _Yes. She has gone to his house with all of her stuff, and gave him a make-over. After that, he got a lock on the **inside** of his closet._

"Thanks. I will." he replied.

"Bye, James! See you later! And I'll tell you how it goes!" I shouted as he ran off.

I went inside, no one was home. I found a note on the counter:

_"Ruby,_

_Your father is taking me out for dinner. Be back before midnight. Don't wait up for me. And your brothers will be at Ricky's. Bye._

_Love always, Mom."_

Ah. So he thinks he is ditching me? Well, I'll show him.

The doorbell rang....

_Part three: In action._

**A/N Yay! That was fun to write! Put a little twist in the story. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can! And, please review! - Sam.  
**


	4. Plan In Action

**A/N: Sorry for getting this out so late, but I was busy writing for Amanda's story, School, Friends, and reading some of my favorite stories! Better late then never, like they always say!! Whoever...they...is...uhh, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Plan In Action**

I opened the door and Stefan was standing there, wearing jeans and a white polo. _Mmmmm...._

"Hey Stefan!" I greeted. "Thanks for coming, come on in and we can discuss what we're going to say. My brother isn't home." I explained.

He came into my house and asked, "What's the plan, then?"

"Well, it turns out my brother is over his friend's house, then one I am suppose to go out with tonight. And, I'm assuming he is planning on ditching me. I wouldn't put it past him because he picked on me when I was younger. So, last minute, right before he was suppose to pick me up, I am going to call him and cancel." I told Stefan.

He nodded in understandment. "That makes sense. But what if your brother comes home early to see it or something? What would we do?" he asked.

"Easy. We will just be hanging out, basic stuff. I'll tell him to tell my parents that I am showing you around town...basically you will just have to follow my lead, and kind of make it look like you're into me, if that's okay. Because that is the only reason I would have for showing you around this place when there are beautiful, in girls that would certainly do it instead if you asked."

He smiled at me. "You are beautiful, so therefore there would be no reason." _He really is so sweet! I can't believe that the other girls haven't pounced on him by now..._

I blushed. "Thanks."

He smiled wider at my blush. "But, I'll do that for you anyway. If that's the way your brother thinks."

"Thanks, again. I'll repay you somehow." I promised.

"That's not necessary." he said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on! I am asking a lot from you! And I just met you earlier today! That is insane, and you don't even know me. Well...except for the fact that I am some crazy girl who asked you to pretend to date her for tonight."

He sighed. "If I think of a way, will that make you happy?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it would make me feel less guilty."

He sighed again. "Fine. You can repay me once this is over, okay?"

I hugged him. "Thanks! And, that works. Now, help me set up camera's inside the house, and outside, so I can hear my brother's conversation with Ricky after we leave." I ordered.

"Ricky? Camera's?"

"Ricky is my brother's friends, and I have mini spy camera's to watch them, and listen to them." I told him.

"Oh. Do you have any other spy gear?" he asked.

"Mhm. Of course. It's my specialty." I shrugged, getting my spy camera's out of my room.

"Well what kinds do you have?" he asked.

"All sorts. Laser watches, jet sneakers, pass out gases in the form of erasers..." I listed.

"That's cool!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. "Thanks, now help me put these up." We put up the camera's in hidden spots ( although they are only little dots like the ones in Spy Kids ), so they won't be moved accidentally. They are on the inside and outside of the house, and we are ready for action. Stefan and I sat down on the couch.

"Phew. Now what do we do?" he asked.

"We wait. Until the time...." I started, when I heard someone coming up to the house. "...comes." I finished. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I opened the door and saw my brother coming up. _What is he doing here???_

He smiled when he saw me. "All dressed up for your date with Ricky, are you?" he asked, humor in his eyes. _Wow. He wants to be here to see my reaction when Ricky doesn't show up. What a bastard!_

"No. I was actually just about to call Ricky. I forgot I already had plans for tonight." I said, smiling. Then, without another word I turned around and went inside.

"What do you..." Cody started, until he saw Stefan sitting on the couch. "A dog? You are going to cancel with Ricky, for a **dog**?" he asked, incredulously.

"Okay, 1. It's werewolf, not dog. Get it right. 2. Grandma Lucy and Grandpa Daniel are also werewolves, you have no problem with them. 3. Stefan asked me before Ricky did. 4. I like Stefan way better then I will ever like Ricky, and I only agreed to go with Ricky so he would leave me alone. Do I need to continue? Because I am sure I could list on for a while." I told Cody.

"When are you planning on calling him, then? When he's at the door?!" Cody yelled at me. _Well I thought he was not going to come...but that could work too._

"Actually I was planning on calling him just as you came in, thank you very much." I informed him. I got out my cell. "Wait, I don't have his number." I said. _Yeah, I don't have assholes on speed dial._

Cody gave me his phone, still peeved that I was canceling. I called Ricky's number and went to the living room, and sat next to Stefan on the couch.

"Hello?" Rickey asked.

"Hey. This is Ruby. Listen, I'm going to have to cancel on you. Sorry." I said.

"Why?" he asked mad. I saw him stopping outside, near the driveway.

"Well..." I started, but then Stefan started tickling me. _Playing his part. Nice._

I started giggling. "Stop tickling me, Stefan." I laughed. Stefan stopped, smiling at me.

"Who's Stefan?" Ricky asked, clearly pissed off now.

"The new kid. I'm showing him around town today. I forgot I promised him this before you asked me to go on a date." I told him.

I saw him run his hand through his hair. "Okay. I'll see you around." he finally said. _Score!!!_

"Don't plan on it. I'm going to be very busy with Stefan." I told him, then I hung up. "Cody!!" I called, and threw the phone back where he should be.

"What?" he asked, as he caught the phone.

"We're leaving now. Bye!" I said, pulling Stefan out the door.

We walked down the driveway, and Ricky wasn't in sight. But I could smell him. _He's probably going to talk to Cody about how their little plan didn't work..._

"Nice job! The plan worked flawlessly." I told him, smiling ear to ear.

"Glad to be of assistance. So, call me when you need me for the next plan." he said, putting his number in my cell phone.

I laughed. "We're not done yet."

"We're not?" he asked, confused.

"Nope. I still haven't shown you around town!" I exclaimed.

He laughed too. "Right. I knew that."

"Of course." I said with pure sarcasm.

I showed him around town. All the major stores, the biggest houses, our one mall, restaurants, the movie theater, parks, the hospital and the castle. Once we were done, I thought that I should introduce him to my friends who are in on the plan. He agreed, of course.

"Alright, here is your warning. Kelly is totally boy crazy. Izzy, tomboy, but when she sees a hot guy she can't speak to him for her life. And James is my cousin, but he is a little protective, especially around guys that us girls take interest in." I told him.

He smiled. "Are you implying I am hot? And that you take interest in me?" he asked. _Damn._

I blushed. "To the first one yes, and the second one it is strictly business." I admitted, looking away from him.

He just laughed as we got to Izzy's house and I knocked on the door.

Izzy opened the door. "Hey Rubes." she greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

Then she saw Stefan and her eyes widened.

"Hey." he greeted, smiling at her.

"I...I like rabbits." she said. _Oh my god, Izzy. _I held back my laughter.

"Uhh...yeah. Rabbits are cool." Stefan said, smiling even wider, trying not to laugh.

"We're coming in now." I told Izzy. She nodded and ran into the other room. _Probably to warn Kelly._

"I see what you mean. I lilke rabbits??" he asked, laughing now.

I laughed too. "Yup. That's Izzy for you." I said, walking to the room with him. On the way I listened to the conversation...

"I like rabbits?!" Kelly yelled at her.

"But...he..was..so..hot...I...just...didn't...know...what...to..." Izzy rambled. Then I heard a whack. _That's Kelly for you._

"Thanks. I needed that.....bitch." Izzy replied. _And that's just Izzy!_

I just shook my head and held back my laughter as we walked in.

"Hey, Kelly. James still isn't back?" I asked, sitting down.

"No. He is still in his closet, scared I will give him a make-over. But, to tell you the truth, I am out of that mode now." she told me. Then she saw Stefan. "So, who's he?" she asked. _That's Kelly. She gets straight to the point._

"This is Stefan. Remember I told you about him?" I asked. Izzy just nodded, knowing if she spoke it would be something stupid.

"You were right. He is extremely hot." Kelly agreed to the statement I made when I was describing him to them.

Stefan smirked at me. _Jerkface._

"Anyways, I came here to tell you the plan worked perfectly. Ricky is probably talking to my brother right now. But don't worry, I'm video taping everything. We will meet tomorrow and watch it. Okay?" I asked. They all nodded.

The rest of the night we played games, and listened to music. Kelly didn't even try flirting with Stefan, which was strange. Izzy got a little comfortable with him there, but couldn't speak directly to him. And Stefan was just enjoying this all. James never came back, probably at home playing video games.

I said goodbye to everyone, and left to go home.

All I did once I got home was shower, get lectured at by Cody, and then went to sleep.

That night, I had a weird dream.

_I went downstairs and Ricky was there, saying he loved me. Saying that he only did those things because they were dares, and he was hiding his feelings for me. And that we should be together._

I woke up, freaked out.

I should talk to mom about this.

**A/N Yeah, sorry this was a little short. But, it's better then nothing. I'll try to update soon! Review! - Sam**


	5. Problems

**A/N Hiya!!!! Please don't hurt me!!! I got this amazing chapter out, just for you guys!!! Let's not be dramatic and kill the writer for not updating for weeks!! We can all just sit, read the nice new chapter, and pray I'll update sooner from now on! Now stop reading this not and read!!! - Sam**

**Problems**

I went downstairs to find my mother. She was in the kitchen, eating eggs and bacon. _Mmmm....bacon...._

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Of course you can. Want some breakfast while we talk?" she asked.

I nodded.

She put a plate of food in front of me, and commented, "Wow, this must be serious. You just nodded your head, and nothing else. Hunny, what's going on?" _My mom knows me too well. I'm always shy and quiet when I'm nervous._

"Well....it's a long story." I told her.

"We have lots of time." she said.

"Not with all the boys in this house." I argued.

"Fine. Finish up your breakfast, and we'll go for a **long** drive and you can tell me **all** about whatever is bothering you." she told me.

I smiled. "You're the best, Mom." I informed her.

She smiled. "I try."

Just then Ricky and Cody came in for some food.

_Damn! He's here **again**!_

"Hey, Mrs. M. Nice to see you." Ricky greeted. _Suck-up._

My mother laughed. "You saw me yesterday, Ricky. And please, call me Casey." she said. _Traitor. Wait...she doesn't know that...yet._

"Hey, Ruby." Ricky said, smiling at me. _Great. Here it comes. He's going to try to go out with me again today. Woo. He obviously forgot about yesterday..._

"So...I was wondering if you may want to go out tonight?" Ricky asked. My mom raised an eyebrow at me. _I think I should remind him...._

"Sorry, I can't. I had **so** much fun with Stefan last night, that we're going to hang out again tonight. Maybe some other time." I said, politly.

"How about you invite him over. So we can **all** have fun." Cody suggested, smirking. Ricky threw a glare his way. _No doubt he's thinking of a fight...._

"Well, I'd like to meet him. Especially since I haven't heard about Stefan until **now**." Mom said, slightly mad.

I just finished my breakfast. "Well, mom, that is part of what I wanted to talk to you about." I said, hinting that we should leave.

"Can we be part of this conversation?" Cody asked, still smirking.

At that moment, Justin just happened to enter. "What conversation?" he asked. _Oh brother...._

"The one about Stefan." Ricky answered.

"Who's Stefan?" My dad asked, entering to get some breakfast. _Yes, it is like this every morning. I hate it! No privacy in my family!_

"Let's go, Casey." Mom said, as if she was reading my thoughts. Although I know that's not true, because that's my Dad's power. She could probably tell by the expression on my face, or she could feel that too.

"Wait, who's Stefan?" Dad repeated. _Ignoring him._

"Alright." I said as I hopped down from the stool.

"Who the **hell** is Stefan?!" Dad shouted.

"Ruby's little puppy. He's her boy toy." Cody answered. _I hate you!_

"I want to meet him." Justin chimed. _No!_

"Same." Ricky answered. _Leave me alone!_

"Ugh!" was my response as my mother ran me out the door, into her red Ferrari and sped off.

"I hate being the youngest." I muttered.

"I was an only child, so I can't say I understand where you're coming from completely." Mom said.

"I wish I were an only child." I retorted.

"No, you don't. I always felt so alone. I really wish I had siblings, growing up. That would mean more people to care about me." she said.

"No, **you** don't. All they do is pick on you and treat you like a little kid. I like being alone at home, anyway." I told her.

"Alright, before we get off subject, care to start from the beginning of your story, and explain Stefan to me?" she asked.

"Yes, Stefan is part of it." I said, then I took a big breathe. "Alright, it started as a normal day. I was just watching T.V when Cody and Ricky walked in, moments after some laughter. Then Cody made up some excuse about having to go to the bathroom, and for me to be company for Ricky. That is when my guard went up." I told her.

"What day was this?" she asked.

"The morning that he slept over." I replied.

"Alright, continue."

"Then, he asked me out. I was going to say no, but you told me to be polite. And he was looking me in the eyes! You know me, I am weak when people make me look them in the eyes! So, I agreed. He left with Cody, and I called up my friends. And they told me to be careful. So, I did some spying and found out Cody dared him to ask me out and go on a date with me. So, I came up with a plan...." I trailed.

"And that's where Stefan comes into play, right?"

"Exactly. So, I asked him if I could pretend to go out with him, and stuff to get a jerk off my back, and he agreed. So he's been planning with me this whole time to get Ricky off my back. And in return, I'm giving him some spy gear..."

"Woah woah woah, hold on for a sec. So, let me get this straight. You found a complete stranger, asked him to pretend date you so you could blow off Ricky and not be used....even though you're using someone else." she verified. _Well when she puts it like that she makes it sound really wrong. Huh. Must be a mother thing._

"Basically. Except, Stefan says he is honored to help. We really did have fun, we went over Izzy's house and..."

"You dragged Izzy in this too!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. And James and Kelly are in it too." I told her, looking out the window.

"Oh boy. This is crazy." she said. _More like a huge problem!! One among my many problems!!!_

"I'm not even done yet. Now stop interrupting." I ordered.

She was quiet, so I continued. "So we hung out over Izzy's house and we were all having a good time. But it was getting late, so I went home. Cody lectured me about how I hurt Ricky's feelings when I canceled, and I can't be sure until I watch the actual footage of the reaction. And that is what Stefan and I were going to do today, then move on from there. But, I expected Ricky to at least give up. But no, there he was in our kitchen this morning, asking for a date...." I trailed.

"But then why were you upset when you first came down?" she asked.

"That was because of this dream...and didn't I tell you to stop interrupting?" I asked.

"Sorry. And go on."

"Alright. I wanted to tell you about this because I had a dream where Ricky was there saying he loved me and that he only accepted the dare because he liked me. And it was really weird and I didn't like it." I told her. Then I waited for her to comment. "I'm done now, so any comments?"

"Actually, I have a lot..."

"About the dream?" I verified.

"No. But let me think of one." she said.

I waited in silence for her answer. After a couple minutes she finally said, "Ah! I have one. Alright, some people say your dreams tell what you want to happen. I believe that. So maybe it means you don't want to hate him, that you need a reason to not hate him." _That was deep._

"Huh. That makes sense, I guess. I don't want to hate anyone. But I don't want him to love me either!" I told her.

"Not even sisterly love?"

"No. Especially not the kind my so called brothers show."

"Be nice." she warned.

"Always do." I said, sweetly.

She laughed. "Okay. Now it's time to listen to my other comments..." she said. I groaned. "Oh come on. They aren't that bad." she complained.

"Oh, I'm sure they are. You're my mother, and I just hired a total stranger to help me out. And even though he is sweet and caring, you will still have a bad comment." I disagreed.

"Just listen. All I have to say is don't talk to anymore strangers, and I want to meet Stefan." she said.

"Mom!" I whined.

"What? That's nothing compared to some mom's. I could ground you for a couple weeks...."

"Fine. You can meet him. I'll call him right now. But start heading home so we're there before he gets there." I told her.

"Got it!" she exclaimed as she pulled a U-Turn and started speeding home.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. "Hey Stefan. Want to come over my house? Turns out we have more planning to do." I said.

"More?" my mother asked with disbelief.

"Mom, what do you expect? He's not giving up, neither are we." I said to her, then I went back on the phone. "Sorry Stefan. Oh, and my mom's in on it now. I tell her everything. And she wants to meet you....along with some other people. But don't worry, we can handle it. It won't be too hard....hopefully." I told him.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." he said, then hung up. I put my phone away.

"Well?" Mom asked.

"He's going to be there in a few minutes! Hurry home!" I exclaimed.

She put the pedal to the metal and we were back at home in a few seconds.

"That was fast." I said, hopping out of the car.

"Thanks." she said, heading towards the door.

We both entered and I screamed, "Everyone! Living room! Now!"

Jenny and Justin, Cody and Ricky, and Dad entered the room.

"Alright, I'm going to let you all meet Stefan. But be nice, or you won't like what will be coming for you." I told them.

"And not just from her, from me too." Mom said. _Yes! She's not a traitor after all!!_

The doorbell rang. "That's him, I'll get it!" I exclaimed as I ran to the door.

I opened it up and saw Stefan standing there, looking like a model. _Damn he is hot!!_

He smiled, because of my staring. "Come in." I said, snapping out of it.

I lead him to the living room, and I saw my mom's expression. She was shocked. _Probably because she realized how **hot** he was!_

Then I took the time to inspect everyone else's expressions. Jenny looked like she wanted to jump him right here, Justin was looking at Jenny completely shocked, Cody ( who had already met him ) glared at him, and Ricky was judging him, and my Dad looked like he wanted to lock me up in a castle and have dragons surrounding it.

"Hey everyone." Stefan said after a moment of silence.

"Hi." everyone murmured.

My mom stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Casey, Ruby's mother." she greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. M." he said politely, then he shook her hand.

"Oh please. Don't be so formal, it's Casey." she said.

"I'm sorry. I was raised that way, um....Casey." he said.

She laughed. "Such a gentleman. Good pick, Ruby." Mom winked. Then she went and sat down. _Mom's. No matter how cool they can be, they are all embarrassing.  
_

I was blushing, **majorly**.

"No comment." Cody said.

"When you say no comment, that is a comment, Dork." I told him.

Cody just rolled his eyes, and Ricky smiled. I could hear Stefan's silent chuckle beside me.

"Well, this was night. But, we have plans. See you later." I said, and turned to Stefan. "Ready to leave?" I asked.

"Sure. Maybe we can come back later. I like your family." he said, with a smile. His eyes said he had a plan in mind, one that he wanted to test out later. I smiled back.

"Okay. We'll be back in a little while." I said. Then I grabbed his hand and lead him out.

We headed to my secret hideout, where we were de-scented so no one could find us, and then I started doing my work. Although, it was a little hard this time because Stefan was being a problem. He was just...too close. In my bubble space. It was hard to concentrate. And I'm pretty sure he realized it. So he kept doing it, just like any of my other friends would. _Still, another problem._

Finally I got the images from the night before and we started watching it:

Ricky entered the house. "What the hell man?!" he yelled.

"I didn't know that she had a dog with her! I knew nothing of this!" Cody retorted.

"Well what am I suppose to do now? Do you have a 'master plan' about this?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know! I can't think! I'm so fucking mad!" Cody shouted.

"Why? You don't really care if I dated your sister. It was a dare." Ricky stated,

"Because I would rather have her date you for real, then her dating some person I don't know! He's a complete stranger! And she likes him!" Cody fumed. He picked up and object threw it at a camera and that one was down.

"How do you know she likes him?" Ricky asked.

"She was using a really girly voice and was all, 'stop tickling me Stefan', it was sickening! I mean, she's just a kid! She shouldn't like boys!" he ranted.

"Now that is where you're wrong. Ruby is grown up. She's more mature and..." Ricky started.

"Shut up! You're suppose to be on my side!" Cody said, then he threw another object, and hit the last camera I had in the living room. :

I turned off the stuff and sighed.

"What about the other camera's?" Stefan asked.

"They weren't on at the time. I forgot to put them on." I admitted.

"Some spy you are." he teased.

"Jerk." I laughed.

"That's not offending if you laugh." he chuckled. _True. Well, I try._

"Whatever. Let's not get off topic. So, what did you want to do later with my family?" I asked.

He smiled brilliantly at me. "A very good plan, that should get Ricky off your back. But, we need your friends help for this one."

And then, the planning began, once again.

**A/N Yay! This one wasn't that short. There was over 3,000 words. That's not too bad at all. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!! I'll TRY to update as soon as I can! - Sam.**


	6. Gotta Love Family

**A/N Alright, just got back from a friend's house and now I have some gooooood concentration, so I'll write!!! Woo!! - Sam**

**Gotta Love Family**

Stefan laced his arm through mine as we walked back to my house, with our plan already in action.

This plan was quite simple. All we had to do was look like a couple, and make it look real. And secretive. We want it to look like we were secretly a couple. So, why were we walking with each other like we are now? Well, because we know people are watching. So, once we get to the door, we'll walk without body contact and act like nothing happened. Although, it won't really be acting, because there is nothing really going on between us. But it will look like acting...I guess. Ugh, whatever.

Once we got to the door, he released my arm and we walked through.

"We're back." I called, as we walked back into the Living Room, and everyone was exactly where they were the last time.

"Alright, I have some questions." my father stated. _Of course he would have formed some questions while we were gone._

"Sure...umm...."

"Mr. Molk." my father supplied. _And, of course, no first name basis here._

"Sure, Mr. Molk." Stefan said, smiling politely.

"How old are you?" Dad asked. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch next to Jenny. _The 500 question questionnaire starts....now._

"16." Stefan answered.

"Where did you move from?" he asked.

"The U.S." Stefan said, only when he said it there was a little somethin-somethin showing in his eyes, that made it seem like it was bad. _He must have a bad past. Something must have happened....poor guy._

"Why did you move here?"

"It's peaceful here."

"Have you ever gotten into trouble with the law?" _Oh my god, Dad!!! Does he look like the type of guy to get in trouble? He doesn't to me!!_

"Of course not." Stefan answered, shocked at the question.

My dad was going to start off again but my mother interrupted, "So, Stefan. How did you meet my daughter?"

"At the park. She was how confused I was, and came to help me out. Your daughter is very kind." he said, sincerely. Now if he wasn't just acting, I would have blushed.

My mother laughed. "Oh, you haven't seen her in action. She can be a total bitch." Justin told him.

Stefan gave him a skeptic look, and my mother hit him with the television remote. _Thank you!!_

"Alright, my turn for questions." Ricky said, smiling. But it wasn't a nice smile, it was an evil one.

"You aren't part of the family, it doesn't matter." I pointed out.

"Well he is basically family." Cody said, giving me a and-he-would-be-by-now-if-you-stopped-hanging-out-with-stefan look. I flipped him off.

"Ruby, be nice." My dad said in a stern voice.

"I was being nice. I could have said a lot of worse things instead of giving him that nice hand gesture." I told him. My mother held back her laughter, because she was suppose to back up my father on his decisions, and vice versa.

"Sure, I'll answer your questions....err..." Stefan trailed, pretending to not know who he was.

"Ricky." Ricky supplied, irritated that Stefan didn't know his name.

"Ah. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." Stefan said, his voice cold. _Hahaha! Making it look like I talked about how mean Ricky was to me....wait. I did do that. Huh, maybe he wasn't acting on that part. I don't know, I'm confused._

Ricky was slightly shocked at the tone of his voice, then he looked at me. I just whistled and looked away.

"Alright, what's your dating history?" Ricky asked.

"Why do you want to know? Do you want to date me or something? Because dude, I don't roll that way." Stefan told him, acting all sweet and innocent. _Hahahahah!! Oh my god, this is rich!!!_

Everyone was laughing now, even my parents and Cody. Well, I lied. Ricky wasn't laughing. Then again, I consider him a no one. So, yes, everyone was laughing.

"No, I'm just making sure Ruby would be okay with you." Ricky stated, not even a hint of a smile on his face.

Stefan smiled. "How sweet. You're like a big brother to her, aren't you?" he asked, knowing that he was pissing off Ricky. Ricky just glared at him.

"Yeah, he's annoying and always here." I murmured. Ricky and Stefan both heard it, and Stefan smiled wider.

"Just answer the..." Ricky started but then people burst in through the door.

And just guess who it is!!

"Hey Stefan! Hey Casey! Izzy told me that you two were a...." Kelly said, loudly and right on cue.

We both shook our heads, and made cut it out signs to her. Part of the act, of course.

"Oh...your family is here. Hi everyone!" Kelly said, in a softer voice. And she waved, and pretended to be a little embarrassed. She's an amazing actress. I tried to get her to try out for the school plays when we were younger, but then she pointed out that if she got a lead, which she would, that she would become popular and have to be with the real losers of the school.

"Hi." Ricky said, obviously pissed.

She gave him a look of disgust. "Anyway, I came over to see if you wanted to hang out for a little bit. But I can see you're a little busy...." she trailed.

"No, it's okay. You can stay, Kelly." Dad said.

"Yeah. And I kind of want to know what the end of your first sentence was." Ricky said.

Kelly looked around. "Well...." she started.

"Are you seriously dating him?!" James yelled as he burst through the door, just on cue.

"What?!" Everyone in the room except for Kelly, James, Stefan and I exclaimed.

"Yeah...uhh....surprise?" I said, and I held out my arms.

Then Izzy calmly entered the door. "So I told Kelly and James what you told me." she said, calmly. Then she looked around. "Oh. Uhh...so what's going on?" she asked, playing stupid. Now, you're probably wondering why she isn't stuttering or anything. Well, she has lines. She knows what she has to say, so she doesn't really need to use her brain and think about it.

"You are dating Stefan?" Ricky asked, overly pissed. My mother just shook her head, obviously understanding what was going on.

"So what if I am?" I asked, getting defensive.

"Mom. She's way to young to date." Cody told her. I rolled my eyes. _Oh please._

"Well you wouldn't have minded if it was Ricky. So clearly, she is old enough to date." My mother defended. _Yess!!!_

"But we've known Ricky longer." My dad chimed.

My mother gave him a shut-up-if-you-ever-want-to-have-sex-again look. "She can date him, I approve." she said.

I smiled. "Thanks mom." I said, then I hugged her. _Well, I was really thanking her. For helping me with this plan!!!_

Then Stefan put an arm around my waist and held me close to him. "Thanks for letting me date your daughter." he said, politely.

"Awwwww!" My three best friends in the world said.

Ricky stormed out of the room, and Cody shook his head and followed. Justin and Jenny left to go out for dinner, and my mother made my dad go to his office to calm down.

Once we made sure everyone was gone we all jumped around and laughed, because everything just went according to plan!!

Once we stopped Kelly said, "But seriously, you guys would make an ubber cute couple."

I looked away and hid behind my hair so I could blush properly.

"Well I don't know....Ruby is extremely pretty. Maybe she's too good for Stefan..." James said.

"Suck up!" Izzy accused. Then I heard the sound of someone hitting him so I looked up. It was Kelly hitting him, of course.

"I was just joking, my god!" James said, with his hands held up in surrender. Then they started bickering.

I rolled my eyes, they'll be like that for a while.

Then I noticed Stefan was oddly quiet. I tapped on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I am. Sorry, just thinking." Stefan said.

"About?"

"Lots of things." he said. _I won't push any further, he doesn't want to talk about it._

"Guys, it's getting late. You should all go home." I said after a little moment of silence.

"Okay...so what's up for tomorrow?" Stefan asked.

"Just come over in the morning and we can act couple like in front of my family, so they take it seriously. Then we can go over Izzy's and have fun." I said.

"That sounds easy." James said.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "It's suppose to be." she pointed out.

Then we all said our good-bye's and they all left.

I sat down on the couch, relaxed and turned on the T.V. _Ahhh. It feels so nice to relax after performing a genius plan._

Just then my mother entered with some ice cream for the both of us.

We ate our ice cream and watched General Hospital. It was ten, but it's on again at night on the soap channel. That is, if you have satellite.

My mom didn't bring up any of the events today, or Stefan or anything. We just had some bonding time together. Some real mother-daughter bonding time.

And it was nice.

I went to bed that night, and had a peaceful, sleep. I was just laying on thr ground, looking up at the stars. With a dark, mystery man next to me. I couldn't see who he was, but I knew I was in love with him.

I woke up and tried to think about it.

_Maybe it's Stefan. Maybe he's my dreamboy. I mean, he is so sweet, smart and amazing...._

I went back to sleep, with a smile on my face.

**A/N Ooh!!!!! Spicy!!! And yes, I realize that this chapter was a little short. But you'll take what I give you, and you'll like it!! Lol. I mean, I get chapters out faster when they are a little shorter!! When I try to make them long I take forever!!! Heheheh. Anyways, review and tell me if you like this chapter!!! I'll update soon! - Sam**


	7. Caught

**A/N Okay, I have been working on this, none-stop just so I can get this out earlier then I have ever done before!!! I'm so proud of myself!!! But screw reading the rest of this author note, because the rest will be nonsense!! Banana! Chipmunk! Eggplant! Kangaroo! Card! Box! Puma! Pink! Blue! Orange! The cow goes moo!!! You really shouldn't have read that, I told you not to. - Sam.**

**Caught**

Weeks went by. Ricky started showing up less and less, as Stefan showed up more and more. Which was a plus, because then Cody was over Ricky's house more, Justin went over Jenny's more so she wouldn't drool over Stefan, and my Dad stayed in his room and my mother with him.

So, that gave me the right to actually enjoy myself. Stefan and I had so much fun together!!! Sometimes Kelly, James and Izzy even joined us! But personally, I liked it best when we were alone. I kept remembering that dream....I still didn't see Stefan's face...but it made sense it would be him.

Why?

Because I am in love with Stefan.

At first, I tried to deny it. But...he's just so georgous and sweet and considerate!! He's everything any girl would kill for!! So, I always loved it when he would kiss my cheek when Ricky walked by, or hold me closer when my brother walked by...

The doorbell rang, I went to get it, knowing who it was already.

And of course, I was right.

"Hey, Stefan. The family isn't around or anything." I told him, then I walked back to the couch and turned on the T.V. "But you cant stay and we can watch..." I started, but I was interrupted, because suddenly his lips were on mine. _Mmmm!_

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Ruby, I know you think of all this as 'strictly business', but I don't want it to be that anymore. I want you as my **real** girlfriend." he told me, in a sweet voice. _Oh my god...._

"I love you. Please, be my girlfriend. No more pretending, I want it to be all real..." he continued. But this time, **I** interrupted by** him** with a kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered, after I pulled back. _First love!!!_

He smiled. "I love hearing you say that. I've been dreaming for you to say that for a while now." he told me. _Awww!!_

Then I just couldn't help myself.

I started making-out with him, on the couch, in the Living Room of my house.

_Which **wasn't** one of my smartest ideas....._

All of a sudden, there were two huge ass hissing sounds and Stefan wasn't anywhere near me._ ...because of that.  
_

I jumped up off the couch and hissed at Ricky, who was pinning Stefan against the wall. Cody came and held my hands behind my back, although I have no clue why.

"Let. Him. Go." I said, with loads of venom in my voice.

"Ruby, stay out of this." Cody ordered me. _Oh he **so** doesn't want to mess with me!!_

"Listen, shithead. When I let you go, you're going to leave and never come back here again. Do you understand?" Ricky asked.

"**Newsflash** Ricky! **You **don't live here! This is **my** house, and I can have whoever the fuck I want here! Do **you** understand?" I asked him, extremely pissed.

Cody's grip tightened. "I told you to **stay out** of this!" he yelled at me.

"And I don't give a rat's ass about what you tell me to do! You don't own me!" I yelled back. I was extremely pissed, so pissed that I was on** fire**.

Literally.

I was, seriously, on fire. Cody cursed and let go of me because his hand was, literally, on fire! Once I saw that, I calmed down and looked at my hands, which was the source of this all. They went out, and left no marks and it didn't hurt. Then I saw Cody running around crazily and out of pity, held my hands up to him to put it out. Only, I didn't get rid of the fire the same way I got rid of the fire on my hands. Water came out of my hands, and put out the fire.

I just looked at my hands. _Sweet!_

"I believe you just specialized, Love. You have the power of the Elements." Stefan said, while he was pinned up against the wall. But he didn't even care about that, he was just looking at me amazed. Then again, so was everyone else in the room.

I smiled. _Yesss! I **finally** specialized._

"Okay. Are we done here? Because I want to go see my girlfriend now?" Stefan asked.

Ricky brought his attention back to Stefan. "No. She's not..." he started.

"Good." Stefan interrupted, and he sent Ricky flying across the room like he meant nothing. _Damn! Ricky weighs a lot! I mean, he's not fat but he is muscular!! He was on the wrestling team!! Undefeated all his years on it!!!_

Stefan came over to me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"You are insanely strong." I stated.

He chuckled. "Yes. I'm stronger then most of my kind. It's because both my parents are born werewolves. My families history traces back to the original werewolves." he admitted. _Damn. That's impressive. Not many people can say that. Because most werewolves fall in love with a human and then turn that human into a werewolf. Or, like recently, get together with creatures outside their race._

"So wouldn't that be a shame to ruin? Mixing with a vampire?" Ricky asked, brushing himself off.

"Not if she's the best vampire in the world." Stefan told him, as he stared into my eyes. _Oh my god!!! He's so cute!!_

"Just get out of my house!" Cody yelled. _Oh please. You're all talk. Or in your case, all **yell**._

I rolled my eyes, then smiled. "How about I deal with them tonight, and I can see you tomorrow." I suggested.

He smiled. "Sounds good." Then he looked at Cody, then Ricky before giving me a peck and leaving.

The minute he left, the yelling began. "What do you think you were doing?!" Cody shouted. _He's treating me like a baby...._

"I think I was making out with my **boyfriend**." I told him, calmly. _Obviously._

"You're too young to..." Cody started. _Oh no..._

"You know what bothers me **so** much?" I asked, interrupting him. "That you are always saying I'm too young for this, too young for that." I told him, my eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sixteen, Cody. You started dating when you were fourteen. I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm not too young. And you would know that, if you actually cared about me. But no, the only reason why it's not okay, is because of some stupid little dare." I said, with so much emotion that a couple tears escaped.

That took all his anger away. His face was shocked. But before he could speak I started again, not able to stop myself, "Didn't think I knew about the dare, did you? How you dared Ricky to ask me out and all that? Well, I figured it out that first day. So, I asked for Stefan's help. And, unlike either of you, he treats me like an adult. Like an equal. And he's sweet, smart, kind and considerate. He was happy to help, and teach you guys a lesson. He's better then **any** guy, I have **ever** met." I told them.

The both of them just stood there, completely baffled. "So. Why don't you do me a favor for once in your life, and just stay the hell away from me. And stay the fuck out of my life." I said, then I ran out the door. But I didn't stop once I got out, I just kept going.

I ended up at Izzy's house and I told them all of the days events. By the time I was finished with that, it was time for me to go home.

When I got home, my mother was waiting on the porch. I just ran up to her and hugged her. I started crying. I don't know why though, but I just felt like a mess and I felt like crying. So, I cried. My mother held me the whole time and told me that everything was going to be okay.

After a couple minutes, I went to the bathroom to wash up for a late night dinner. I sat at the table, next to my mom, and both my brothers were on the other side. Cody was just staring at his plate of food, Justin was playing with his food and my parents were eating theirs like they didn't notice anything was going on.

I took a bite of mine and asked, "May I be excused? I want to go for a walk."

"Yes, you may." My dad answered. _That's the thing about my dad. While he may be over-protective, he's there when I need him most._

I didn't lie, I was going for a walk. But this walk, lead to a certain place.

My sanctuary.

My little, secret hideout.

I went there, to be alone.

To think.

But, luck **wasn't** on my side.

Because I had a little visitor.

"What are **you** doing here Ricky?" I asked.

**A/N And that is where I am leaving you!!! Muahahah!! Now, it's 1 in the morning, I'm tired. I am going to sleeeep!! I worked really hard on this, to get it out, just for you guys!!! And I got it our early!! Earlier then you people should expect from me!!! Anyways, review and tell me what you think!! - Sam**


	8. Surprises

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about the cliff hanger and everything...but I was really tired. I slept until 12:30 p.m. that day. Anyways, here's a new chapter!! Hope you like it!! I got it out for you on the last day of this year!!! Just to make it extra special!!!!! - Sam**

**Surprises**

Ricky held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just here to talk." he said.

"How did you even find this place?!" I asked, pissed off. _I want peace and quiet, this is what I get. _

"I found you here when we were younger. I.....followed you that day that I read your diary in front of the whole school." he admitted.

_I remember that day. Cody gave it to him, and he read it at lunch, in front of everyone. Revealing my secret crush on James's friend, Ryan. That was the start of us being social outcasts. Ryan stopped being friends with James because he felt embarrassed by it._

"I can tell by the expression on your face, you remember that." he said, softly. "I was coming to apologize. I only read it because I thought you might have written something about me. I was going to explain that, but you were here, yelling about how much you hated me and that you wished I would die. So, I ran. And, I started picking on you in school, because you're words had hurt me so much, even though they were words of anger. After a couple years, I knew that if I kept it up, you would just hate me more. So, I just stopped seeing you completely. Distanced myself." he explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, slightly irritated at the memories.

He got closer to me until his face was only inches away from mine. "Because you need to see, that this isn't all some stupid dare. I actually care. I always have. And, I know I've been a jerk, but that was because I was mad before and acted on a whim. But when I saw you that night you came over for dinner....." he trailed. _Holy shit. This is almost like my dream. Almost. Not quite. Then again, there is that saying of dreams telling you what you want most.....wait. That would mean I want him to care. Why would I want that?_

"I know that you are an adult. And I know, that you can take care of yourself. But that Stefan....I don't like him. And, it's not for the reason you may think. It's not because I think that you're to young to date..." he told me. "...it's because I want to be the one you date. Not some werewolf you met to get me off your back. He just sounds like bad news to me." he said. _Oh boy...._

"How did you know about that?" I asked, my voice just barely a whisper.

He chuckled. "I watched the videos. You're house was bugged. And you only heard the bad parts, Ruby. Otherwise you would have heard all the times I admitted that I love you...." he said, then he realized that he just told me he loved me and he was shocked.

_Holy shit!!!! Did he just accidentally tell me he...loved...me?!!!! WTF?!!!!_

We both stood there, staring at each other completely shocked. I almost felt like leaning in to kiss him, when I thought of Stefan.

Stefan!

Then I backed up. "You should leave." I told him.

He nodded. "Yes. I...I should." he said, then he brushed past me and left me at my sanctuary all alone.

_He loves me. Ricky really does love me._

Every time I thought that, it sounded more crazy.

But it felt like I've always known it.

_Ugh. I need to talk to Stefan. Not sure what I'm going to say, but whatever._

So I called him up and asked to see him. He told me to come over his house.

That's a first.

I followed the directions and ended up at a cute little house. Stefan was waiting for me outside of it.

He pulled me close and kissed me the minute he saw me.

Normally that would have made me feel a lot better, but it just added to my confusion. For some reason I just kept picturing Ricky.....

"Come on, we need to go." he said, after he kissed me.

"Go. Go where?" I asked, confused.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. Then he grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the car, assuming his parents were already there.

I started digging my heals into the ground and tried to stop him from taking me there. "Stefan! Where are we going?!" I asked.

He stopped and faced me. "I don't have time to explain this. But basically we are leaving here, because we never signed the contract and I love you and we are going to rule my town." he said in a rush. "Now come on, let's go." he said, once again trying to drag me.

I zapped him with my little power. "No. I have to stay here. And...I'm not suppose to rule. I...no. Sorry, I can't come with you." I told him.

His face grew dark. "Then I'll have to take you by force. And once we get to our new house, you'll understand." he told me, then he tried to pick me up. But I used my new fire to burn him. Then I turned around and ran for my life.

I ran all the way home and ignored his shouts. When they stopped, I had a feeling that he was going to follow me. Or at least try to go where he thinks I may be.

That just made me run faster.

But, I couldn't go to my house. That's where he expects me to go, so I ran in a different direction.

I pulled out my cell phone as I ran and dialed my house number.

My mother picked up. "Mom! Get out of the house!! Get everyone out of the house! Now! It's an emergency!" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes as I realized how serious this situation was getting.

"Sweetie? What's wrong? I can't hear you? Your phone is breaking up! Are you running or something?" she asked.

"MOM!!! GET EVERYONE OUT OF THERE!! GET OUT!!!" I yelled into the phone, as I neared a house that I recognized.

There were a lot of loud noises as I burst through the door of the house. "Mom? MOM?!!!" I shrieked into the phone.

But all I got was a dial tone.

I started crying, and someone came down the stairs.

"Ruby? Ruby?! What's wrong?!" Ricky asked, worried. He came down the stairs and held me.

I looked around.

_I came to Ricky's house?! Of all people!!!_

"You were right. Something is **really** wrong with Stefan! He's some psycho!!! And...I think he just attacked my family." I cried. "Please, help me." I begged.

**A/N Oh how the tables have turned!!!! *evil laugh* Bet you didn't see that one coming!!! Anyways!!! Hope you liked it. Sorry it was short, but it was action packed!!!! Review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	9. What Would You Do For Your Family?

**A/N Don't blame me for not updating until now!! It's really not my fault!! My mother has reduced my computer time to only ONE HOUR A DAY!!! Isn't that so crazy?! And, I have other stories too and I don't want to focus on one story, because that's unfair to the other stories. Plus, I like to talk to my friends on aim...heheh....So, sorry for the wait. I'll try to type really fast and have better concentration! I promise! Anyways, read on! - Sam**

**What Can You Do When Your Family Is In Danger?**

"Alright. You need to calm down first, and tell me everything happened after I left you alone." Ricky said in an urgent tone.

I shook my head as a few tears escaped. "I can't! There is no time!! All you need to know is that Stefan is bad and I think he just attacked my family!" I cried.

"Seriously, I understand why you are upset, but you need to calm down so we can fix this." he ordered.

I breathed in deeply and calmed down a little. It took all of one minute of pure silence. "Okay. I'm calm." I said, my voice having little emotion.

Ricky looked at me to make sure I wasn't lying and then nodded his head. "Okay, now these are questions I need answered. How many werewolves?" he asked.

"Three, I think. Just him and his parents." I answered, quickly.

"All super strong?" he verified.

"I believe so."

"What are your family's powers again?" he asked.

"My dad is a mind reader, Justin can manipulate peoples emotions, and my mom is a shield, and Cody is super strong too. But I don't think he is as strong as Stefan." I told him.

"Okay. I think I know what we need to do." he said.

"What?" I asked, scared to find out.

"Well, we will need your friends help on this." he told me.

_So....what can you do when your family is in danger???_

You get your friends together, and go kick some ass!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up the path to my house, all alone. The house was silent, just as expected.

I walked up to the door and opened it, preparing myself for the worst.

And the most amazing part of all this is; I wasn't scared at all.

I walked in and the lights were off, so I did the normal reaction that a normal person would do; I flipped the lightswitch and had the lights go on.

And, just like one should expect when you walk onto a horror movie scene, Stefan was standing there smiling. But now his smile wasn't sweet, it was just plain out crazy looking.

"Beat you here." he said, smiling at me. _Oh my god, he is so insane!_

"I took a different route. It helped me think more." I told him. _Yeah, I'm a good liar. I've had lots of practice because of my brothers...._

"So. Why are you at my house?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

That made him confused. "You don't know why? I mean, you ran off...." he started.

"Because that was a lot of info and I needed to think. I mean, I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. So, I ran. Oh, I'm sorry. I hurt your feelings, didn't I?" I asked, pretending to be concerned. _This is good. I'm pretty good at evil plans._

"No. I just thought that....you were scared of me." he admitted.

I laughed. "Why would I be scared of you? You are my boyfriend, not some murderer." I said, as if it was so funny. _Hmm...I am feeling the opposite right now. I really want to stab this guy._

He sighed in relief. "Good." he said. _Aww, he's happy....makes me sick._

"So who let you in?" I asked, casually. _Mmm...good luck answering this without looking like the crazy dog you are!!_

He looked like he just remembered something he just forgot. "Oh. Um, I let myself in." he said, growing uncomfortable. _That's right. Get nervous and uncomfortable._

"Oh. Well where's my family? Have you seen them around? I mean, its pretty quiet in here and it shouldn't be because usually at this time..." I started.

"They left. Went out. They'll be back, though." he said quickly. _Yeah, okay. And Santa Claus is real too._

"Oh. So where's the note? You must have read it to know that." I said, casually.

"Oh, I threw it out." he covered up. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure. First let me get a nice cold drink from the basement." I told him. _Because the basement is just the most obvious place for tying people up._

I was on my way there when he ran in front of me. "It's okay. I'll get it for you." he offered, using that sickly sweet voice that yesterday, I might have fallen for.

"No. It's my house, that would be rude...." I started, when James, Izzy and Kelly burst through the door._ Just on time._

"Hey, Rubes!" Izzy exclaimed. Then she pretended to just notice Stefan. "Oh...uh....your phone is nice....it's small...." she stuttered. _Well actually, it is pretend stuttering._

Stefan laughed. "Hey. How about we all go out?" he asked looking around at everyone.

"Sure. I'll just get a soda downstairs...." I trailed.

"Well, could I at least come with you?" he asked, using his eyes on me. Only this time....it didn't work. _What?! That **always** works on me!! Well...this is weird..._

I smiled. _I should still let him come down. He might lead me to my family, without meaning to....maybe to move them....idk... _"Sure." I shrugged.

"We'll be back up in a moment, guys." he said, sweetly. He even gave them a smile. Then, we were on our way. But before we went downstairs I mouthed, "Come down for me if I'm not back in five minutes." They nodded, and then I went down to the basement.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs he asked, "Where is the soda?"

I pointed in the wrong direction. "Over there." He looked relieved. "Are you still going to get it for me?" I asked, with a small smile, pleading him to with my eyes.

He chuckled. "Sure. Stay here, though." he told me.

I nodded and even gave him a small smile. _This is working out better then expected._

The minute he left, I smelt the air for my family. I could smell that two other werewolves were here, but they were in the area that I told Stefan to go to. So I went to my family, who I found tied up, gagged and everything.

They looked like they were trying to tell me to run away with their eyes and everyone was trying to scream, but it just came out as little muffles.

"Shhhh!" I hissed at them. I knelt down beside them. "I'm going to untie your hands. But you can't move just yet. You have to wait until all I give you the signal. And trust me, you'll know the signal. Now I am going to go back, look like you are shocked to see me. Don't worry, I have your back. I'm going to get us out of this, sense I'm the one who got us into this." I whispered to them, quickly.

Then I started walking back to the spot, but I could see that Stefan and his parents were already there. So, I turned around and headed back to my family, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I zapped it and ran over to my family.

"Oh my god! My family is tied up! Holy shit! What the hell happened?! Stefan what are we going to do?! Someone is after my family!" I shouted in a rush, making it look like I just found them.

Stefan came and wrapped his arms around me, and I held back the shiver. _To think, his arms that once made me feel so safe and loved, now make my skin crawl._

"How about, we go out, and my parents can call the police." he suggested. _Hahahah no._

"Or, we can untie them and they can tell us what happened first! We could be able to take care of this on our own." I suggested.

My family started pretending to be throwing fits. "See! They need to be untied!" I told him. All of a sudden the three of my friends came down, saw what was going on and caught on immediately.

"Oh my god! What happened here?!" Izzy shouted. _Wow. She's getting better at working under pressure!!_

"We don't know! But I think someone is after my family!" I told them. "....oh who am I kidding? I know damn straight who it was! Now!" I screamed, as I got out of Stefan's grasp and ran in front of my family in a fighting stance.

My family all jumped up, ripped the rags off and stood up in a fighting stance, behind me. My friends ran around Stefan and stood right next to me, also in a fighting stance.

The window crashed and in came Ricky. He walked up right next to me, and got in his fighting stance.

I smiled. "I'm not stupid, Stefan." I told him.

His face was priceless. Complete shock. But then, he smiled.

"You haven't met my parents, have you?" he asked, as two extremely strong looking werewolves stepped out from the shadows.

"And you don't know all my family's special abilities, do you?" I countered. He looked puzzled, and I smiled.

After it took him a moment, he made a quick move to try to get to me, but Ricky and Cody jumped him first.

That was the start of the fighting.

Everything happened in a blur, but I'm sure that if someone tried to grab me I zapped them. But after a while, I got tired and sat down. Everyone was moving super fast, so I couldn't even see what was happening.

Then I felt a presence behind me, but before I could do anything about it, I was knocked out.

**A/N: And, that is where I am leaving you!! Until next time!! You can't expect me to write much more, midterms are coming up and they are probably going to kill my grades. Lol. But, I will try to write after I take midterms, because I have a week of half days, and that means 3 extra hours!!! So, maybe I can write. Idk yet. Anyways, you guys know what to do by now!!! And in case you don't, I'll tell you anyway....REVIEW PLEASE!!!! - Sam**


	10. The Fight

**A/N Hey guys!!! Okay, here is my excuse as to why I haven't updated: I was too lazy to write down my idea for the longest time, because I was so easily distracted with reading other people's amazing stories. Tehehe. So, sorry. *ducks to the ground as objects are chucked at head* Alright, that was really not necessary!! I'm updating now!!! No need to throw random objects at me!! Just read this chapter!!! And enjoy!! - Sam**

**The Fight**

*Ricky's P.O.V.*

I looked in through her basement window, and saw that everyone was getting ready to fight. _Not without me you aren't._

I broke in through the window, walked right up to the girl I loved, and stood next to her, ready to fight.

Ruby smiled. "I'm not stupid, Stefan." she told him. _She's exactly the opposite. She's the smartest girl I've ever met._

His face was priceless. Complete shock. But then, that changed, and he smiled like the fagot he was.

"You haven't met my parents, have you?" he asked, as two extremely strong looking werewolves stepped out from the shadows. _All the more fun to beat._

"And you don't know all my family's special abilities, do you?" she countered. He looked puzzled, and she smiled. _She's got him._

It only took a moment, and I could see he was about to pounce her. But I wasn't about to let that happen. He moved barely an inch, and Cody and I had already tackled him to the floor. It took three of us, Cody, Justin and I to hold him down, but the minute he was I repeatedly punched him in the face. I had to stop and defend myself when his father hit me off.

I reacted by tripping his father to the ground, and then kicking him where I know from experience, is not a good place to get kicked. I got up off the floor as Ruby's dad actually stepped on the man, and stomped all over him. It was actually kind of amusing.

Everyone was fighting someone else. Ruby's friends were doing a good job on attacking Stefan's mother, and the rest of her family was doing a good job on Stefan's father. But someone was missing.....or two people.....

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" I shouted.

Everyone stopped doing what they were. "Where is Stefan and Ruby?" I asked. Stefan's parents started laughing hysterically like the crazy people they were. That's when a weird calmness went over all of us, and I remembered Justin's power. "Tie them up. I'm going to find them." I ordered.

"Let me come with you..." Cody started.

"No. Wait here, in case they come back. I have to go alone. I have something to settle with Stefan, that I have to do on my own." I told him.

It was silent, and I ran out of the house. I could picked up the their scent, but that wasn't too hard. After all, it's the smell of the girl I've loved for the longest time, with some stupid, yet powerful dog!

I didn't stop running until I came to an abandoned road near the boarder-line of the city, and at the end of it, was Stefan holding Ruby. Ruby was unconscious.

I speeded up until I was right in front of him. "Put her down, and stand up." I ordered.

Stefan, surprisingly, listened. The minute he was up, I punched him square in the face. He moved back a bit, but then he gave me a 'Are you stupid' look.

"What was that for?" he asked, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"For trying to take the love of my life away from me, for using her family against her....do you want me to list more?" I asked, pissed off.

He chuckled. "You just can't stand competition, can you?" he asked, starting to circle a bit. So I followed his lead, and we were both circling, but facing each other at the same time.

"No, I can do that. I've just had a bad feeling about you all along. And as we both know, I'm right. You are bad news. You and your family aren't even legal here, and you are trying to take one of our own people out of our little town. When she belongs here, with me." I told him.

Stefan just laughed. "How about we let her be the judge of that." he stated. _Is this guy really so stupid??_

"In case you haven't noticed, she was fighting against you and your family back at her house. Not the other way around." I reminded him. _Ugh, fucking retard._

"Well, that's because I didn't have a chance to explain what I meant to her, my proposal idea. That is actually why I chose to bring her here." he told me. Then he came to a stop, so I stopped. "I'm not going to fight you. She cares about you deep down, and that would be stupid of me. I don't want to hurt her, I want to make her happy. Make her a queen." he told me. _Bullshit. I'm not some girl, I am not going to fall for that._

"I'm not falling for your games. Just let me take Ruby back to her home, where she REALLY belongs." I told him.

"Why don't you let Ruby decide what she wants to do? She is waking up." Stefan said, like I was stupid. _Ruby?!_

I looked over to where Ruby was, but she was still unconscious. _Wait a second....._

Before I had time to finish that thought, I was punched in the face by Stefan_. Dammit! I fell for the distraction!_

"You little...." I started, and just as I was about to punch him back, and let this fight actually begin, I heard a scream. _Sounds like Ruby!!!_

Stefan and I both looked at Ruby, and there she was. Sitting up, screaming her lungs out....petrified of us.

_Oh shit! What did we do?! GAH!! I mean what did Stefan do?!_

"Shhh, it's okay. Calm down. No one is going to hurt you." I said, in a gentle voice.

She smiled at me. "Okay.....so who are you guys?" Ruby asked.

I was about to answer when I realized what she just asked.......

_She doesn't know who we are???_

**A/N Sorry this was a short one!!! But I've been pretty busy, and I wanted to be mean and leave you with a cliffie =] Sorry!!! I'll update as soon as I can!!! - Sam**


	11. Who Are You?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a really long time, life's been hectic. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! I'm trying, I really am. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's too short for your taste!!! - Sam**

**Who are you?**

The two boys who were just arguing stood there looking shocked.

_Who are they?....More importantly, who the hell am I?_

While they were busy being shocked, I took a good look at them. One of the beautiful boys had gorgeous dirty blonde hair, and he was looking at me with....love? _How the hell can he love me, when he doesn't even know me? I mean, I don't even know myself!!_

The other boy had dark brown hair, and his eyes looked like he was hiding something. He didn't look at me the way the one with the dirty blonde hair did. He was looking at me like I was some prize.

The one with dirty blonde hair was the first to talk. "Hello, Ruby. I'm Ricky. Don't you remember me?" he asked, in a sweet voice. _Oh. I must be Ruby. Okay. He's Ricky. I wonder how he knows me..._

The other one said, "Maybe she's trying to block you out purposely." My jaw dropped. _How rude!_

I stood up, went to him, and slapped him. "That's mean! Don't talk to Ricky like that! Me not remembering anything has nothing to do with him! So far, he's been nothing but nice. And you're just....a big meanie!" I shouted. Then I slapped him again. The boy was clearly shocked, and I felt truimphant. I turned to Ricky, and he was chuckling.

"To clear up your confusion, the guy you've been slapping is Stefan." he informed me.

"Oh. Thanks....I guess. Um, what's been happening? Why are we near this abandoned place?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's a long story. How about we all go back to your house, and tell you all about it. Then we can work things out. Okay?" _I have a house? Do I live on my own? How old am I? How old is he? He's hot, I like Ricky. Hehe. Stefan is hot, but he's just been plain old rude._

Out of all of those questions, there's only one that I asked, "Do you love me?"

I strange look came across his face. Then he smiled. "Yes, I do love you, Ruby. But....why did you ask me this?" he asked.

I got a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. _Well that's weird. _Then I smiled. "I could tell from the look you were gaving me. I just wanted to know. I have about a million other questions, but I'll hear what you all have to tell me first. Then I'll ask." I said.

Ricky smiled, got out a phone, and called a cab. We were all silent until the cab came. Ricky got in first, then I got in, and then Stefan joined in.

"Maybe this could work. Maybe I could switch this around..." I heard Stefan mutter.

Only he was so quiet, I wasn't even sure if I was just imagining it.

_Huh....guess I'll never know...._

**A/N: I know, it's really short. But I'm sorry, I have to get off, and I really wanted to put something out to let you guys know that I'm still writing!!! I'm just really late on getting things out!!! I'll update as soon as I can. Now, I'm doing this thing for all my stories, where the reader's reviews determines how long the next chapter will be. So....**

**0-3 Reviews, no new chapter.**

**4-7 Reviews, short new chapter.**

**8-11 Reviews, medium new chapter.**

**12-14 Reviews, long new chapter.**

**15 or more Reviews, really long new chapter.**

**So review people!!!!!! Thank you all for reading, and I'll update as soon as I can. - Sam**


	12. Competition, Confusion, BAM!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. My mom is not giving me any computer time because there is "better things to do with my time" like schoolwork and cleaning or something like that. I don't know, I just nodded and smiled while I really ignored her. But, I managed to get out this chapter. And, thanks to my AMAZING reviewers, you all get a really long chapter!!! Yay!!! So, I hope you enjoy!!! - Sam**

**Competition, Confusion, BAM!**

The ride there was really weird and kinda awkward. First of all, I had no idea where these two strangers were going. I did not trust the mean one (Stefan?), but I did trust the one that loved me.

Ricky.

He is really nice, and I have no idea why, but I really am attracted to him. I really wanted to ask him if I dated him or something before, but I thought it would just make the ride more awkward. I mean, besides the fact that I had no idea where they were taking me, I also knew something was up. There was something off about the both of them....

The cab driver turned onto this path, and it looked like we were getting towards the woods.

_AHHHH!!!! What if they are axe murderers?!?! AHHHH!!!!_

Wait, Ricky wouldn't let that happen.

_He loves me._

I smiled at the thought.

"Do you recognize this place?" Ricky asked me, as he notice my smile. _Aw man! I'm suppose to know this route?!_

I frowned. "No. But I'm suppose to aren't I?" I asked him.

"No, you live with me." Stefan told me. _Oh. Well that's weird._

Ricky glared at Stefan. "No, she doesn't. If I remember correctly, she came running to me because of what **you** did." he retorted. _Huh?_

Stefan glared back. "It was just a...misunderstanding." he replied. _Um. Still confused._

"Okay, not getting any of this. Thank you so much." I say, sarcastically.

Ricky chuckles, and suprisingly, I broke up all the tension with that crack. Haha. Crack. "You still have your sense of humor." he told me. _Sweet! I was even funny when I knew stuff!_

"We're here." Stefan murmered. Ricky smiled, "Good, now put your hands behind your back so I can put on these..." he started, then gave me a quick glance, "...special, handcuffs on." he finished. _Special???_

Stefan laughed. "Nice word choice, bub." But regardless of his comment, he did it. And once he was handcuffed, I just had to ask.

"Why does he need those?" I asked, while raising an eyebrow. _So much for Ricky being interested in me...._

Shock covered Ricky's face. "Ruby!" he exclaimed. Stefan was laughing his ass off, as Ricky explained that he was not gay, that he just did not trust Stefan. And he also pointed out that I have a dirty mind. Which, is true. Heheh.

We walked in this strange house, that I should recognize, and I was bombarded. One man with black hair, and bright green eyes hugged me, while the rest of thses complete strangers were all happy about something and talked at once. At the man's touch, I froze.

The man pulled back, and he looked hurt. "Ruby, what's wrong?" he asked. _Does everyone know my name?!?!_

"Sorry Aidain, but...she has no memory. When Stefan knocked her out, she lost her memory." Ricky explained. Everyone became silent all at once, and glared at Stefan.

"Well...I'm sure it was an accident?" I said, unsure if that was the case. _It's just not fair, that poor guy is all by himself. I mean, it's not like anyone is fully mean._

Ricky looked me straight in the eyes, with a very serious face. "No, Ruby, he meant to knock you out." he told me. _Oh._

My eyes brimmed with tears. _Why would he want to do that?! _"Am I a bad person? Is that why he wanted to knock me out? Did he not like me?" I asked, becoming frantic.

I mean, what if I am the axe murderer?!?! What if all these people that like me are my minions?! What if...

Okay, enough with the what if's, I'm really starting to scare myself.

This woman with beautiful blonde hair, and amazing blue eyes stepped forward. "No, sweetie. You were the innocent one. He's....not nice. You are." she told me.

I wiped my tears on my shirt. "Who are you?" I asked, wanting to know how this girl would know this.

It looked like my words stung her, but regardless, she gave me an answer. "I'm your mother, Casey." she told me. _Oh. I think I just broke my mother's heart by not remembering her._After she did that, one by one I was introduced to everyone in the room. Aidain is my father, and you'll never believe it! I have two older brothers! Never knew that....well....I probably did....just I don't remember that...oh you get what I mean! The oldest is Cody, and the younger one is Justin. And Ricky, who loves me, is friends with them. _Must be how I met him. _And then the other people are my friends, Izzy, James and Kelly.

And that's all I learned. Oh, that and Stefan's parents are bad and in the basement. No clue why, but that's where they are.

Right now, everyone is discussing whether I should know what has happened. Yeah, can't tell you what happened, because well...I don't know. DUH!

"I'm her mother, and I will make the decision. Now, with most memory cases, they remember things. But something has to trigger her memory. Telling her the whole story, will just scare her. So, we'll just go on with our normal routine, until she remembers." my mother said. _Well that makes sense. I just don't know the whole story, and never will unless I remember. Ugh, damn my stupid memory!_

"Well, I am part of her normal routine. We have many memories." Stefan told her, making Ricky flinch. Stefan just smirked at his reponse. _Um, okay?_

My mother looked like she was about to object, when my father joined with, "No. Let him. He has a point. But, his parents will stay in the basement, until she remembers and can take care of it. We don't want to scare her. Until then, Stefan can come over. But Ricky, I expect you to watch him. Along with Cody and Justin of course." he told them. _Okay. Let's not find out what's in the basement like those stupid girls in the scary movies. I don't want to know._

My friends noticed me standing there, and Kelly smiled. "Want to play dance dance revolution?" she asked me. _Dance dance, whatta whatta?_

She frowned. "You have no clue what that is, do you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not really. But...I could always learn. Maybe it will help me remember?" I offered. That made her smile again, which made me feel better for making her sad.

The four of us went upstairs. And then I noticed the way James was looking at Izzy. _He loves her!_

"James, do you love Izzy?" I asked, rather loudly. His jaw dropped. _Haha, I'm right. Oh wait...Izzy just heard that. I don't think he was ready for her to know..._

"James, maybe you should answer Ruby." Kelly suggested, smirking. _Hah, she now sees it too!_

James looked like a deer in headlights. I swear he would have ran if Izzy wasn't near the door. "You're more observent." was all he said. That's when Izzy went over, grabbed his hand, and smiled at him. He smiled back. _Here comes that awkwardness again...._

"Okay, if you two keep looking at each other like that, then get a fucking room!" Kelly said, while rolling her eyes. _Tehehe. She's good at breaking tension._

They both blushed. And Izzy attempted to teach me how to do Dance Dance Revolution. But, I failed. Really, I did. Over and over and over. So, we decided to play a different game.

Truth or Dare.

But it wasn't the four of us anymore. Oh, no. Somehow, everyone in the house heard we were playing truth or dare and decided to join. Except my parents. Because really, they seem cool and everything, but that would just be weird.

Kelly was the person asking first. "Izzy, truth or dare?" she asked, with an evil glint in her eyes. _My friend kinda scares me. She seems somewhat evil. _

Izzy was in deep thought. "Oh geez, either way I lose with you Kelly." she muttered. "Truth." she decided. _Yeah, that might be for the best. From what I see, she would be the type of person to make you dip your head in the toilet for a dare._

"When did you first have feelings for James?" Kelly asked Izzy. James and Izzy both blushed. _Awwww! They are so cute together!_

"Two months after we became good frieneds." she admitted. _Oh....but when did they meet?? I mean, I know they must have known each other since they were little._

"Wow. That's a long time." Kelly said, astounded.

"How long is that?" I asked, not able to contain my interest. I mean, we are talking about my friends here. Even though I don't remember everything about them (or anything really), I still care.

Either that, or maybe I'm just a curious person.

Whichever.

"Since we were 7." Kelly answered. _Ooooh. That is a long time._

The rest of the game went on like that. Mostly everyone said truth, too scared of what everyone else's dares would be. And everytime someone said the truth, there had to be a whole seperate explanation for me. So, we stopped playing because everyone got sick of explaining. Really, I don't blame them. I'm really getting annoyed with myself for being so damn confused.

So we all just watched movies, something that everyone hasn't seen, so we were all suprised. It made me feel a lot better.

But, unfortunatley, it all had to end. Because my friends had to go home, along with Stefan.

I claimed to be tired, and went to my bedroom. Instead of going to sleep, which really sounded nice because it meant I didn't have to focus on trying to remember, I looked around my room. There were some really cool thingie-majigers. Yeah, I call them thingie-majigers because I have no clue what they are, or what they do, but they look really cool! Then I heard Ricky's voice, and put my ear up on the door.

"Stefan, she does not like you. Right now, yeah, she pities you from the looks of it. But once she remembers, she'll hate you for pulling that shit that you did." he said on the phone. He spoke in such a cold voice, that my whole body shivered in fear.

"She will never fall in love with you! She's my soul mate, I can feel it!" he whisper shouted. _What the hell?!?!_

I decided not to listen anymore. I wanted to go to sleep, but something that Ricky said, just made it so I couldn't sleep.

I wanted to know what he was talking about...even if it meant....

Going into the basement.

So, I lay down in my bed, with all the lights off, waiting for until 3 in the morning. By then, everyone should be asleep. I watched the clock as the minutes ticked by, and the second it said 3:00a.m., I jumped out of bed and put on my bathrobe.

I creeped down the stairs, into the living room. Ricky was asleep on the couch, snoring loudly.

I held back the urge to giggle as I tip toed past him, to the basement door.

I sat looking at the doorknob, trying to will myself to open it.

_Just open it. Walk down the stairs, and then ask Stefan's parents what happened. They will most likely tell me the cold, flat out truth, not caring what it will become of me. Plus, they have to be tied up otherwise they would have left by now. It's okay, it's safe. I'll be fine._

I sighed unsteadly, and put my hand on the doorknob, and slowly turned the knob. I pushed the door open, and walked down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. I was just about to the bottom of the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and was about to scream when a hand was on my mouth. I froze instantly. "Ruby, calm down. It's just me." Ricky whispered in my ear.

My whole body relaxed, and I turned to face him. "What are you doing done here?" he asked, whispering. _Why is he whispering? Who cares if anyone else wakes up?! I'm already caught!_

"I wanted to see what the big deal was about the basement." I told him, honestly. _Well, honest enough. I just didn't give him the details._

He frowned. "I don't think that is healthy." he told me.

I shrugged. "Then just don't think. Please. For me, I really need to do this." I begged. He looked like he was having an inner battle, but ended up sighing and giving in. Yay me!

"But, I'm going with you. Now, lead the way." he said. I nodded, that was reasonable enough.

I walked quietly around, turned the corner....and saw them, tied up, and the whole basement was a mess.

That's when my memory, decided it wanted to come back.

I fell, expecting to land on the ground, but instead ended up landing in Ricky's arms.

_Whoa. My head hurts._

Ricky lifted me into his arms, and took me upstairs, and then placed me on the couch.

The weird part about memory loss, then getting it back, is that you remember that time that you couldn't remember anything. And you realize things about yourself, that you never realized, or chose to ignore before. But now, all of that is out in the open. Something, is just extremely clear.

That something for me, is that Ricky loves me.

And I love him.

"Ricky, can you shut the door?" I asked, rubbing my head. He silently obeyed.

Once he came back, he asked, "There's no need to go back down there, right? Did that quench your curiousity?"

I laughed, and he just watched, confused. _Ha! Who's the confused one now?!_

"Oh, so you are the confused one? Well, good." I told him, smiling.

"Okay, I think someone is a bit loopy from passing out." he told me, frowning.

"What? Can't a girl get her memory back and be happy about it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He was about to reply, when he actually relized what I just said. Then he picked me up and swung me around like I was a rag doll. _Well someone is happy._

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! SHE REMEMBERS!" he shouted to them, as he put me down on the floor.

I heard everyone coming down the stairs, but I just couldn't hold back any longer.

I grabbed Ricky's head, pulled him down to my level, and kissed him. After I pulled back and told him, "Ricky, I love you."

**A/N: Haha, and that's where I'm leaving you!! *ducks flying objects* Yeah, I know, I'm horrible. Hehe. Anyways, since there are only two chapters left to this story, *sniffles* I know, it's sad that it's almost over, I'm not going to set a limit to how long the chapters are going to be. No, I will not be writing a sequel to this story, I'm sorry, but this story has to end some time. So, I hope you enjoy it!! I had a great time writing it!! I will get the next chapter out, as soon as I can. My mom is trying to make me have less computer time, but we'll just see how that goes *evil laughter*. While you wait for the next chapter, read some of my other stories!! Or other peoples stories! Or go to .com and read those stories! Haha, lots of story reading. Hehehe. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	13. Oh, What To Do?

**A/N: I know, I'm awful for leaving you guys with the best cliff hanger ever, then not updating for a couple months. So, I give you the right to hate me and throw any objects at me. But first, read this chapter, I worked on it just for you guys! - Sam**

**Oh, What to Do?**

So, either it was me declaring my love for him, or his original wanting me. Either way, he was kissing me and just wouldn't stop....not that I tried to stop him or anything. I actually completely forgot about everything until I heard Justin shout, "Let go of her, man!".

Ricky and I pulled away from each other, and faced my family. And, as bad as it is, I just couldn't help but teasing everyone. Including Ricky.

I pulled on my confused girl face. "What? I thought that this is what people who love each other do. Well, that's what Ricky told me..." I trailed. _Muahahahahah!_

Ricky looked like a deer in headlights as Cody came towards him, furious. "I know I said I agreed you belonged with my sister, but I didn't give you permission to take advantage of her when she's most vulnerable!" I put my hand over my mouth. Not because I was scared of a fight starting (and one was SO about to start), but because I was trying very hard not to laugh.

"But....she...and...NO!" Ricky rambled. I looked at my mom, who was staring intently at me, and winked. She hid her smile, and came over and hugged me. "I love you. Welcome back, Sweetie." she said softly to me.

I hugged her back and looked at Cody who was trying to keep his hold on Ricky, and said "It's okay, bozo, you can let down my future possible boyfriend."

"Bozo?" Cody asked. "Possible?!" Ricky shrieked. _Ahahahahaha this is fun!_

"Yes, Cody. Bozo is another word for being an idiot." I told him, smiling. Then I turned to Ricky. "Possible. You have to earn your rights."

Cody looked at me confused. Then looked at Ricky who was chuckling. "I don't get it." he stated. The rest of the family laughed and attacked me for hugs.

"Cody, what do you get? It will be a shorter list." I said, waiting for him to realize I remembered. Seriously, I was sooo nice when I didn't remember anything. You think he'd...

"Hey, you're being mean!" he said, clearly shocked. I put my head in my hands. _This is going to be a long night._

Ricky, who got out of Cody's grip while Cody was 'thinking', came over and wrapped his arms around me. "You might just have to say it, loud and clear, darling." he whispered. What did he get in return? A smack on his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he exclaimed, letting me go.

"I told you, you have to earn your rights. And I'm not that big on PDA anyways. Especially in front of my family." I told him. _I mean really, right in front of my parents?! And brothers?! EW!_

"Ruby, can you just...." Cody started.

"Shut up, I'm busy! Gosh, I don't need my pain in the ass big brother interrupting every conversation I have just because he's not smart enough to understand what is hinted the first couple of times!" I said, annoyed. _Seriously, some people just don't get it._

"You sound a lot like the old you....OH!" he exclaimed. _FINALLY! _"Ricky was updating you on what you were like before. So now you're pretending to be mean, and hinting that you are still the nice you, and you're doing it for Ricky, to play a joke on me. But I'm smarter than that!" he told me. The whole house was silent, and just looked at him.

"My god, you're way more stupid than I remembered. Are we really related?" I asked him.

"You know, maybe we got the wrong kid at the hospital." my mom added. _I forgot how much I love her until now!_

Everyone laughed, except Cody who was glaring. "Ha ha, real funny. But...." he trailed, then a look came over his face and he ran up to me and hugged me. "I actually get it! You remember!" he exclaimed.

I pat his head. "Good job. It only took twenty minutes or so for you to understand." I giggled.

"Well, it was a bit confusing because you were making out with Ricky." he stated. "Holy shit, you were making out with Ricky! You realize it now, don't you?!" he exclaimed, overjoyed.

At this point, everyone was looking at me. Especially Ricky. _Awkward. _"Yeah, well..." I said, looking down at my feet. "Let's just say, I realized his true intentions while I had no memory and that made me more.... objective to everything that involved him." I added.

Everyone was smiling, but only Justin had the courage to ask, "Well, are you dating then?"

Ricky said, "Yes." while I said "No."

"Why not?" Ricky asked. _Because I'm still getting use to everything and...you have to earn it!_

"Well, we need to strategize. There's the whole Stefan thing. I think the safest bet is to pretend like I still don't know anything, so we can use the element of surprise." I reasoned. _Can't fight that!_

"Ruby and I will work out the details later, but she's right. So... for now, we aren't dating. Well, publicly." Ricky said, never taking his eyes off me.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go back to sleep and let these two work out things...relationship wise. Maybe finish up whatever they had started??" My mother trailed...

"I don't think that's the **best** idea I ever heard of." dad said._Awww! He's being the protective father!.... Too bad I already have two big brothers who cover the job PLENTY!_

Mom grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. "Oh, Aidain, don't remember what it was like do you?" she muttered as she left the room.

"Well, Cody and I are going too. Don't fool around too much, though." Justin said, "I mean it." he added.

"Yeah, be safe. And remember, that dog is coming over tomorrow morning around nine. Be ready." Cody said, then he and Justin left.

Ricky wrapped his arms around me. "So....I have to earn my way, huh?" Ricky asked. _DUH!_

"Well, if I just let you in, that wouldn't be any fun would it?" I retorted.

Ricky gently pinned me to the wall. "Oh, I can think of plenty of ways to have fun. All of them involve letting me in." he said, softly. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

Kissing Ricky is....well, purely amazing. He knows where to put his hands, and likes being in control. Feeling somewhat inexperienced, it's very nice to let him be in control. As amazing and intoxicating his kisses are....they had to stop, because there were a lot of things we had to cover.

I pulled away (and with the wall being right there and everything, I didn't really get far), "You know, Ricky, we have a lot of things to talk about." I reminded him.

He slowly pulled back and sighed. "You make a good point." _Don't I always?_

"What would you like to talk about first, us or Stefan?" I asked him, as I walked over to the couch.

He sat down next to me, and said, "I'd rather not talk about Stefan at all. But since we must.... We'll get it over with." _Ouch._

I sighed. "Okay, well, for starters, I can remember all that happened when I couldn't remember anything." I started. Ricky nodded in response, which meant I could continue. "Well I heard him say something about switching things around to work for him. I don't really know what that means, but I have a feeling if I keep the charade of not knowing anyone, well, it could work to my advantage. The only problem is....too many people know the truth." I admitted.

"So what are you suggesting? Bottling up everyone's memory of tonight, except your own?" he asked. _No....I was thinking of just coming up with a different plan, but I like that one more!_

"Huh. Now that you mention it, that's a great idea." I told him.

Ricky shook his head. "That's stupid. If I don't remember that you remember then...." he trailed.

"Don't worry, Ricky. I know. And once this is all over....you'll know for sure too." I said, rubbing his back. Ricky closed his eyes, and was breathing deeply.

"Woman, you drive me crazy." he muttered, putting his head in his hands. All of a sudden, like from out of no where, there was this pain in my chest. _Ricky's hurting. He doesn't want to forget...._

"You know what, maybe not everyone has to forget." I said, standing up and walking over to the window. "I mean, if something goes wrong, I'd need back up." I added. I could feel Ricky's gaze on me, so it wasn't that much of a surprise when I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"I love you, Ruby. You're the most beautiful, strong, smart, magnificent woman I know." Ricky told me. I could feel myself blushing, as Ricky said those things, while caressing my face. "Which is why, we'll go with your original plan. You know, the best way to fix this. If that involves me having to..." he said, but never finished. And to tell you the truth, no matter how long we stood there, I don't think he could of.

"Ricky, I always loved you." I admitted, turning to him. "But...I just wasn't sure. I don't like other people telling me what to do, and after our history when we were kids... I just didn't want it to be some cruel joke on me. But I always loved you, deep down. And you've always known that." I told him. "So...even if you have to have one little bit of your memory taken away, for just a little while....you'll still know I love you." I reminded him.

He smiled. "You're right." he whispered, then he held me so tight....I thought he'd never let go.

And that was fine with me.

The only question is, what am I going to do now? I have plenty of options....just what do I do?

That night, I lay in my bed with Ricky's arms wrapped around me, and came to a conclusion.

I got myself into this, and now I have to get myself out.

Without the help of my family and friends.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuunn!!!!!! With only two chapters left, how will this end?!?!?! Will Ruby be able to defeat Stefan? How long until Ricky and Ruby will be together, officially, in peace? Will Cody ever get a brain? Probably not!!!! BUT!!!! Soon enough, the answers to the rest of the questions, will be revealed!! Ta ta til later!! - Sam**


	14. On My Own

**A/N: Hi!!! Are you excited?!?! The end is near... *evil laughter* About two or three chapters left. Hope you enjoy! - Sam**

**On My Own**

I woke up at seven, in Ricky's arms. And as much as it killed me to do it...I took away his memory of last night. Everyone's, for that matter. Not all of it, though. They remember up to the part they went to sleep. Nothing after that. _I'm on my own._

It was really weird, too. Everyone woke up, and acted just like they had the days before. My mom made me breakfast, and Ricky stared at me on occasion while Cody played look out. Justin checked on the prisoners in the basement with my dad. They only spoke to me about simple things. Like if I wanted more syrup for my pancakes. There was no mention of last night, because it was just like it never happened.

Of course, I knew better.

Still, I acted perfectly innocent and confused at the right times.

Finally, Stefan was here. _Just get him to tell you, Ruby. Act innocent, don't lose your cool._

"Hello, Ruby." he said, pleasantly. Making Ricky hiss in return. _Don't smile, don't smile!!!! You'll blow it right from the start!_

"I heard you and Ricky talking last night." I said, innocently. "What did he mean the shit you put me through? I don't remember anything." I stated, acting confused.

He looked nervous for a split second, before composing himself. _He's buying it... _I saw Ricky smirking out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, what exactly did I mean." he said, clearly having the upper hand here.

Stefan looked around the room quickly, then gave me his attention. "I'll tell you... at the park. Just you and me. Hopefully it will help jog your memory since...I have a short temper with things." he offered. Oh yeah! They haven't told me what they are! I think I'm human! _This ought to be interesting..._

I looked like I was thinking, when I was really just looking at my pancakes. "Well, I can't find any reason not to go." I said, simply.

"I can." Cody snarled.

I looked at him, eyes wide. "Like what?" I asked.

"Because he's a fucking-" Cody started. _My god, he's stupid. Is he really trying to ruin my innocence here?_

"Jerk." Justin finished, giving Cody a 'don't-you-dare-oppose-me' look. Cody nodded his head.

I smiled. "He's nice to me, though." I said, softly.

Mom came up to me and looked like she was going to rub my shoulders or try to comfort me, but decided against it and just stood there. "Ruby, we don't like the idea of you being alone with a guy." she covered. _Nice save._

"Really? Because you once left Ruby and I alone in the house for a couple hours. You didn't mind until you guys turned her on me." Stefan said, glaring. Uh oh. _Think, think, think. Save this..._

As the whole family was started arguing with him, I put my head down and started fake crying.

"**Stop**!" Ricky shouted. It was silent, except for my little fake tears and occasional sniffling. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Ruby, what's wrong? Did we upset you?" Ricky asked, softly. _Aw he's so caring.... wait, think back. Ummm how would innocent me handle this?_

I picked up my head and wiped my tears. "No, no. I'm sorry. I'm causing so much trouble for you guys." I said, rubbing my eye like I would if I had really been crying. "If only I could just remember!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

He sighed. "Ruby, you have to give yourself time. A lot has happened. We'll explain to you what we can." he explained. He stared at me. "We just don't want you to go into shock or anything." he added.

I nodded my head, but stayed quiet. "Then I have to hear both sides, don't I? It's your word against Stefan's. I want to hear both." I suggested.

Ricky looked at my parents for help. My parents stared at each other (communicating through my dad's mind reading abilities, and my mom is just taking the block down and putting it back up). Finally, they looked at me. "It's for the best." my mom said. "Which means I have to tell you what I know too." she added. _Oh great. Now **everyone** is going to know my whole plan._

I didn't show that, of course. I just smiled and thanked her, acting all excited.

"Ricky goes first." dad suggested. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Like really, can't we save the best for last?_

Ricky stood up. "I never like Stefan from the start. I'll admit it." he stated. _Nice opening. _"So, I never approved of the two of you dating, or hanging out. A couple days ago, Ruby showed up on my doorstep crying her eyes out, saying Stefan was after her family." he told everyone, looking at me. I nodded for him to continue. "She didn't tell me much, because she was so shaken up, just that Stefan and his parents had attacked her family." he explained.

"Attack?" I asked, pretending to be confused. _Oh it was so attack._

He looked uncomfortable. _I'm good at this. _"I'm not really sure how, because I was with you." he said, recovering. He looked at me. "Ruby, you came up with a brilliant plan to act like you didn't know anything and get Stefan to lead you to your family. I'm not really sure how you did it, but you got them all untied and still went on pretending..." he trailed, then everyone gave me a curious look. _Aw shit._

"I can come up with plans? And act?" I asked, acting wicked surprised.

"Guys, do you really think she's acting? I mean, think of everything we're explaining. She wouldn't make us explain it all. She would have just killed Stefan the minute he entered." Justin reasoned. _Well that sounds more smart, doesn't it? I want him to suffer. I want to do it single handed too._

They all murmered agreements, and Ricky went on with his side. "Then it came time to battle. All of us, against three insanely strong..." he trailed. "...weight lifters." he finished. _Nice try._

I gave him a weird look. "Okay?" I said, sounding uncertain.

"In the middle of this battle, Stefan knocked you out and brought you to that place near the town limits. And you know the rest." he finished.

I nodded my head slowly to act if I was taking it in. "I see. Stefan, what's your side?" I asked him, when I really didn't want to.

He sighed. "Okay, so we were dating. But there was a miscomuncation problem, so you ran off. Thinking you were leaving me for good, I overreacted and used your parents against you. There was fighting, but I never fought you. I brought you away to explain things to you, because I knew if I stuck around I might never get the chance to. Because I love you." he explained. Way to put that nicely. Trying to kidnap me, locking up my family, then knocking me out so you can explain things later? _Oh yeah, you **so **love me._

"Wow." I said, blinking a couple times. "A lot to take in." I added, rubbing my temples.

"I think she's overstressed..." Dad started. _You think?_

I shook my head. "I can handle a bit more. I just want to know what happened." I pleaded. "Please, tell me what you know." I said, using my innocent look on my other. Even though I didn't want her to say it at all. _Some sacrifices have to be made..._

So, I ended up listening intently as my mother told everyone, yes everyone, my plan from the beginning. Really, it was actually kinda priceless. They didn't want to take it out on 'innocent me' when it was actually the real me and it was amusing to watch. But I had to pretend like I was mortified at my ways. All in all, it was more fun than I thought it would be.

After everything, it was decided I should take a break and let things sink in. "If you want to go for a walk, I can take you." Ricky offered. _Hmmmm...._

"Okay, but that means I'll have to go for a walk with Stefan. It's only fair." I reasoned. Plus, I need to get him alone so I can do what needs to be done.

He sighed, frustrated. "I say it's worth it." Stefan said from the couch. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Of course **he **wants it. Trying to switch the situation._

Ricky apparently was just as annoyed as me. "If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it." he reminded him through gritted teeth.

"Let's just go." I said, taking Ricky's hand and gently pulling him to the door. He looked away from Stefan and smiled at me.

"Alright." he agreed. The beginning of the walk was silent until Ricky broke the silence. "Do you remember the first time you saw me? When I found you on the road." he asked.

I giggled. "It wasn't that long ago. My memory isn't **that** bad." I said, lightly.

He smiled. "Then you remember that you asked me if I loved you." he stated. _Where is he going with this...._

I nodded. "Because you said you had questions." he finished. Right.

I smiled shyly. _Okay, I think I can work this to my advantage. _"Why do you love me?" I asked, innocently.

He stared at me, intently. "For many reasons. You're strong, beautiful, incredibly smart. You can think up things quickly, and can come up with a plan unlike anyone I know. Most of all...you're not afraid to just be you. In front of anyone. Something I was never good at, especially when I was younger." he explained. _Awwww!_

I smiled. "I'm really all those? I sound great." I giggled. He laughed too.

"You're much more than that." he said, becoming serious. I felt like kissing him, but I had to remember that this innocent me wouldn't do that. Instead, I think I blushed. Making him smile.

"You're attracted to me, aren't you?" he asked, amused. I bit my lip. _What's the right answer for this one?!?! Do innocent people admit things like that?_

I ended up shrugging, which just made him smile wider. "Don't worry about it, I won't do anything. You're confused and I respect you, Ruby. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of the situation. Plus, you'd probably be really mad about it when you do remember." he sighed. _Hahaha you'd think so._

"Oh." I said, kinda closing off conversation. All I needed to know. He seemed to understand this and walked me back to the house.

"You have ten minutes, then I'm coming out for you." Ricky warned Stefan.

Stefan just rolled his eyes, and put his hand on my lower back. _Don't hit him, don't hit him. Not yet anyways...._

This time, I didn't hesitate with Stefan. Ricky wasn't joking about the ten minute thing, and I needed to know something before I could actually attack him. "What was our miscomunication problem?" I asked him.

"Well, this you probably won't hit me for it...so I can't see in any harm..." he muttered to himself. Um, was I suppose to hear that? "How much do you want to know?" he asked, more clear. _Guess he wasn't before._

"As much as I can." I answered, honestly.

He sighed. "I'm not from around here, Ruby. I moved here to look for someone to be my wife. At first, I was just about helping you out. But....I fell in love with you. So, I wanted to take you back with me. But there's some stupid rule in this town, that says you can't leave. So it had to be a secret. You didn't understand...I'm king of this other place. Well, I will be. And I wanted you to rule with me. I think it scared you and you ran." he explained. I tried to think of any way that he could be lying, but I really couldn't find a reason. He did love me, I could see it in his eyes. _He's just insane and does crazy things...._

"Probably." I agreed. "Isn't there any other option?" I asked. Will I really kill a guy for loving me? No. Will I kill him for his mistakes? Maybe. Will I kill him if he's still a threat to my family? Hell yeah.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I have to be back at my kingdom with my family by a week from now. It takes a couple days. If we don't go back, bad things will happen." he said, shivering. "Which is why I need you to remember." he added. _I'm not going with you, pal._

I stopped walking. "Leave." I told him. "I'll get your family out, just leave. Don't look back, don't come back. If you do...I will kill you myself." I told him, honestly.

He looked at me weird. "What?" he asked, not sure if he heard me clearly.

I crossed my arms. "You heard me right. I remember, and I'm telling you to go. Now. You're family will join you. You can go back to your kingdom, I don't want any trouble. If you come back, I'll kill you." I told him, being serious. _This is his chance to live. I'm not completely cruel._

Recognition filled his eyes. "You were faking." he accused.

I smirked. "Duh." I said.

He shook his head. "I should have known....and I'll do what you say, if you answer this question correctly." he countered. _So the game begins..._

"Deal." I answered, knowing if I had to I could kill him.

"Do you love me?" he asked, staring into my eyes. _The eye trick doesn't work for you..._

"No. I don't." I answered truthfully.

He smirked. "Wrong answer. You do. You're just saying that because of my overreaction..." he started.

"Stefan, I never loved you." I said, truth ringing in every word. He looked insanely hurt, and to tell you the truth, I think that hurt more than death could for him. He really though I loved him. But....that wasn't the case.

"Even when we were dating. I thought I did. I truly did. But I was just misplacing my love for Ricky. It's always been him. I didn't know it, and was repulsed by the thought. But I loved seeing him get jealous and being possessive of me. I enjoyed how much he wanted me." I explained. "But I didn't know that, I thought I loved you. Just being with you. That wasn't right though." I added.

He looke down, and for a minute I thought he was going to cry. _He deserves it after what he did to my family...._

I knew that was a lie though. I basically just told him that everything was a lie. At least he was honest. Either way, I didn't feel bad about it. It's not my fault I had no idea about any of it.

"I have to thank you, though. If you hadn't hit me in the head, I never would have realized it." I told him, quietly. _Maybe insanity pays off..._

He breathed deeply. "I still love you." he said, his voice cracking. _Okay, now I'm starting to feel a bit bad..._

"There's some other girl out there, who'll love you way more than I ever could." I answer, honestly.

He didn't say anything. "I'll leave you be. Just...please send my parents out to the border. They'll know." he answered, then he left. I didn't know what to think. So, I didn't. _Let him go. It'll make things easier...._

I walked inside, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. I handled things, like an adult. I didn't fight, or go on instinct. I took the time out to find real answers, and let him live. Probably even save me future trouble. _I did good._

"What happened? Where did he go? I went to go get a drink and when I looked back he was gone?" Ricky asked, the minute I walked through the door.

"He didn't say." I lied. No one has to know what he wanted. There's no record of his existence here, why bother with it?

He sighed. "He'll be back." he stated. _Wouldn't count on it._

"I'm going to go take a nap. Maybe it will help me remember or something." I lied. Again.

He nodded and went into the kitchen, I quickly tip toed downstairs. Stefan's parents were there tied up, bloody and pissed. _Oh this is going to be fun._

"I made a deal with Stefan. You guys are free. He said meet him at the border. Now, I'm going to untie you. I suggest that you don't hit me, or try anything, or I'll get pissed." I told them, flat out. No need to put it nicely.

They just looked at each other, then nodded. I walked over to them quickly, and untied them. I had the ropes in my hand and the cloth, and I was facing them. They looked torn between wanting to attack me or just leave. _Their choice...._

"Go out the window. My family doesn't know, and I'll cover for you guys." I said, breaking the silence.

"Why would you do that?" his mother asked.

"I don't know, but I can always change my mind if you don't get the hell out of here now." I said, cold. _Hurry up and decide. Someone's gonna notice..._

The mother didn't hesitate in leaving, but the father hesitated. "Thank you for you're help. I just wish it never came down to any of that." he said, before leaving. _You and me both._

I sighed in relief. It's over. I did it, on my own. _And this town thinks girls can't do anything..._

Then an idea popped into my mind. I'm going to help girls get back their rights! Like in the U.S.A! I mean, it makes sense. Anything a guy can do, a girl can do too! If she wants to, that is.

Right there, in the basement, I gave back my family their memory. _Must tell family my idea! _That's when I heard shouting for my name. I ran upstairs, and was ingulfed in hugs.

"What did you do to him?" Cody asked, evilly. _Oh dear god._

"I handled it, that's all you need to know. Don't worry about it. None of them will bother us." I said, knowing I was right. After what went down with Stefan, I don't think he wants to show his face near here. Plus there's that whole kingdom thing for him.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl." my dad said, kissing the top of my hand.

"Dad." I complained. I mean, Ricky is in the room! How embarrassing!

He chuckled. "Aidain, save that for when no one is over." my mother scolded. _Thank you!_

Before I could tell everyone about my idea, Cody decided to speak. "Can you guys leave for a bit? I need to talk to my little sister. Alone." Cody said. _Why?_

My dad smiled at him, patted him on the back and went upstairs with my mom. Justin dragged Ricky (who kept staring at me) upstairs to play guitar hero. It was just Cody and I.

"Sit down, Ruby." Cody said, being serious. Surprised by how serious, for the first time in my life I listened.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He looked at me. "Before Stefan even came to this town, I was treating you like a child. It didn't process in my head that you were older, until Ricky pointed it out and started showing interest. I didn't want him to be with you, at first. Actually, I was insanely mad." he told me. _Wow._

"Why were you mad? He's your best friend." I said, shocked.

He stared at me as if I was stupid. _Excuse you? _"Ruby, you're my little sister. No matter how old you are, I'll always be protective of you. Even if it's against my friends. And it's not because I think you're a kid. I know you're older, but you're still so young. I know guys, I know what they want, how they use woman and I don't want you to be a victim of that." he said, sounding angry. It was quiet as he calmed down. "But I now realize...you can handle yourself. Maybe you realize things a bit late, with Stefan, but you took care of it." he said, softly. "You probably don't need your big, moronic brother anymore." he added, quietly. _Aw, Cody cares!_

I smiled. "Yeah, he's a big idiot. And I probably don't need him." I agreed. "But I'll always want him. Because even though he can be insanely annoying and a complete jerk, he's a big teddy bear deep down. And I love him." I added, giving my brother a big hug. He squeezed me tight, like he use to when I was younger. Of course, it annoyed me then, but it made me laugh now.

We both pulled back, and he put his hand on my shoulder. "I believe you have some things to figure out with Ricky." he said, going for his departure.

"How long should I make him work for it?" I asked, smirking.

Cody smiled, evilly. "Personally, I'd like to see him suffer a bit." he admitted. _Tehe. _His smile turned genuine though. "But I'm sure you'll make the one that works best for you." he said, before saying goodnight and heading upstairs. I sat on the couch, and shook my head. _Boys. I'll never really understand them. However, I will always love my brothers. _

Ha, no I just have to remember that when I'm angry at them.

Ricky came down the stairs and looked around. He smiled when his eyes landed on me. "We have a lot to talk about." he stated.

I smiled back. "We do." I replied. I patted the seat next to me. "Come sit, and we can talk all about it." I said.

For the rest of the night, we talked about everything. Starting from when we were younger, all the way up until the now. No detail was left out, and we both said what we wanted to. Most of it, we already knew. We were just restating and explaining more. Until we came to our present time.

"When you talked to me, and I had forgotten about you remembering, why did you ask me why I loved you?" he asked, curiously. _Because I was still confused on how you could love me when I thought you hated me...and it was sooo cute!_

I looked away. "Cuz." I replied, not wanting to tell him.

He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes bore into mine and I knew I was a goner. "Tell me." he ordered.

"I couldn't understand what you saw in me. Especially after all the years of being enemies. I just wanted to know what you saw in me." I admitted, still staring into his eyes.

He smiled. "Well, now you know." he replied, letting me out of the trance. _Damn. He's good._

I let out my breath (which I never realized I was holding). "I'm undecided on what we'll do next." I stated, changing topics.

Amusement was clear on his face. "So you get to decide? I have no say?" he asked, looking like he was about to laugh.

I turned at him, eyes narrowing. "Did you think that I was going to be easy? My brother warned me about guys, you know." I told him.

He frowned. "Are you implying I want you for a physical relationship only?" he asked, sounding irritated.

I couldn't cover my smile. "If that was the case, you would have tried to take advantage of me when I couldn't remember." I told him, honestly. "All I'm saying is, it's not all up to you. This town won't be a man's town for long." I said, holding my head up high.

I could see that I sparked curiosity in him. "What have you come up with?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. When I tell everyone." I told him.

He sighed, defeated. Then he smiled slowly. "Well, what would you like to do until then?" he asked, playfully. He got closer to me on the couch, and I could see the want in his eyes. _Two can play this game!_

I leaned over and whispered, "Sleep." I kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs to my bedroom. _Ahahah and he thought we were gonna fool around! I win!_

I was already changed and in bed when Ricky entered my room. He looked anywhere but me. "Um, would you mind if I slept on the floor in your room?" he asked. _What a gentleman._

I smiled warmly. "Sure. You can sleep there." I told him, watching as he set up some blankets right by my bed. Finally when he was set up, he returned my stare.

He got so close that I could feel his cool breath on my skin. I wanted to kiss him so bad. For a minute, it looked like he was actually going to fulfil this want. Instead, he said, "Goodnight." then turned off the light for me and lay down. I leaned back on my bed, frustrated. _Ugh, guys. Whatever, his loss. Now I'll make him suffer more and-_

Suddenly, Ricky's lips were on mine. I opened my mouth to give him access, and he deepened this kiss. But it ended, sooner than I wanted. With my vampire sight, I could see him smiling. "Couldn't go to sleep without a goodnight kiss." he said, getting off my bed.

In response, I threw a pillow at him. "You so could of." I teased.

"No, no." he said, leaning back. "I always finish what I start." he admitted.

I didn't reply, instead, I lay on my side and fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

_Oh, I love him._

**A/N: How did I do?! I decided only two more chapters. I know, it's sad. But it has to end sometime, right? Anyways, review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! - Sam**


	15. A New Start

**A/N: Hiya!! After this chapter, there's only one more left! So, enjoy! - Sam**

**A new start**

The next morning, while everyone was eating breakfast, I pitched my new idea.

To sum it up for you, it's about woman's rights. Men control everything in this town, and it's really not fair. The whole Stefan thing proved I, a female, was capable of handling a situation. If I could do it, I'm sure other woman could too. We don't need men to fight everything for us. And they really shouldn't be in charge of everything we do.

Now, I know that I should be preaching in front of all the woman in town, instead of my mostly guy family at breakfast. But that's the problem; I can't. In order for me to have a message sent to all woman that there is a meeting, paper and ink must be involved. And the only way that is involved, is if a man signs it off for me.

_There has to be **one** guy in my family willing to sign it...._

"No." all the guys said simultaneously. _Or there won't be._

"Why? Are you scared?" I asked.

They laughed. Yup, **laughed.** _Not cool._

"I think they are, Ruby. Because if they weren't, they would have signed thinking there's nothing wrong with girls having rights." my mother said, bitterly. _Daddy's in trouble! Ha ha ha, ha ha ha!_

"Baby..." Dad started.

"Don't baby me." my mom hissed. _Yes! Go mom!_

"Dad, just sign the damn paper. It'll be way easier." Cody told him. _He has a point._

Dad sighed and took the paper. "Fine, but I don't want to know anything more about this. The less I know, the better." he said, stubbornly, as he signed the paper.

"Yes! Thank you daddy!" I exclaimed, I gave him a big hug. Mom, on the other hand, started making out with him in the kitchen. _Gross..._

Cody, Justin, Ricky and I went into the living room, when something hit me. "I need to call my friends!" I exclaimed, running for the phone. The boys laughed and went upstairs. Ricky lingered, but I shoo'd him away. _Friend day! _

My friends came over and we hugged and talked about everything. After I told them about the woman's rights, they gave me a little peptalk and then we played dance dance revolution for the rest of the night. Sadly, the day came to an end and after dinner, even Ricky had to go home.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I said, honestly.

He smiled. "Because you love me."

"No, because you being here distracts my brothers from trying to prank me." I said, innocently.

Ricky chuckled and shook his head. "You're really going to be persistent with making me wait, huh?" he asked.

I smiled. "Maybe." Really, my evil side wanted to make him wait and torture him with it. But the other side **really** wanted to give in.

I put my hand on his neck and brought his lips to my own.

_Guess which side won..._

* * *

All the woman in town were currently in the meeting room, chatting noisily. I was pacing, nervously behind stage. I'm not the best at giving speechs, considering by the time I got to those in my schoo I was finished with school altogether, and I've never spoken in front of a crowd this big. _Nothing was really as important either..._

"You're on." my mom said, squeezing my shoulder encouragingly.

I took a deep breath, and entered the spotlight. _Here I go... _"Good morning, everyone. I've gathered you all here...to discuss rights." I started. The audience looked confused. _Great._

"How many of you, finished school?" I asked. Everyone raised their hands. "No, how many of you guys got at least twelve years of schooling, like men?" I asked. Everyone slowly pulled their hands down. "Right, and how many of you have a job, other than taking care of your kids?" There were a couple hands here and there. "Those of you who raised your hands, is it because you're tight on money?" I saw some heads nod.

"Alright, now answer me this. Who knew that in other countries, woman are allowed to finish school, work without getting crap about it, and are free to make their own choices, without their man's permission?" I asked. Only my mother, Kelly and Izzy raised their hands.

"I thought that was the case. In this town, men are in charge completely. They have the advantage because they get to stay in school longer, work and have all the power. What do we get to do? Raise kids and listen to their orders. Just to get this meeting, I had to get one of the guys in my house to sign the paper requesting all of you to be here." I continued. "However, I didn't call you all here to complain. I came here, to ask you to join me in the fight for our rights. The right to an education, to be able to work and make our own decisions. More importantly, the right to be an equal to men." I concluded.

The audience applauded, making me at ease. "Who's with me?" In response, the volume majorly increased.

I smiled. "My mother, Casey, will tell you the course of action. Afterwards, I'll take any questions you have. If you are not comfortable with this, feel free to leave." I explained. No one moved. _YES! _"Alright, ladies, let's get to work."

Everyone clapped as I stepped down and let my mother tell them about what we were going to do. Basically, the plan is this. We'll have another meeting later tonight, only this time it will be for everyone. I'll talk again, along with my mother and a few other woman who would like to speak, and the men will have to vote. The vote gives the King, James's father, an idea at what Vanfare Ville wants most. In the end, though, it's his decision.

If we are overruled, the real rebellion will begin. Woman will still raise their kids (obviously) but will refuse to listen to men's orders. Don't get me wrong, the guys in this town aren't horrible. They just have this thought in their head that the way things are now is the way it's suppose to be. And they love us and we get away with shit as is, so I really think they're scared we'll rise above them or something. Which is kinda silly, considering all we want is the right to have a say in matters and that's pretty reasonable.

_Now all we have to do is convince **them** that._

* * *

After the second meeting, the majority vote was no. So was the final vote. It really wasn't a surprise, considering it's the first time they're hearing about this, but it's still a bit disappointing how much they don't like change. _There's a long road ahead..._

"Hey, love. I'm sorry that you didn't get what you wanted." Ricky said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in.

I smiled brightly. "It's not over."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Enlighten me."

To demonstrate, I brought his lips to mine and felt the familiar sparks between us that always managed to occur while kissing. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Normally, I'd let him. But I had a point to prove. Abruptly, I pulled away, leaving him confused and sad. "You don't like that, do you?" I asked. He nodded his head in agreement with me and had those big, sad eyes. _He's adorable. _"Then, next time the vote comes around, you should vote for woman to have equal rights. Or that will happen more." I concluded.

Ricky looked genuinely surprised, but then he smiled. "But I did vote for your cause."

My eyes narrowed, trying to see if he was lying. However, he wasn't. I could tell because he had a cocky smile, meaning he actually did vote so therefore he won that point. "Okay let me put it this way, until woman have equal rights, prepare for disappointment." I said, simply.

And it will work. The guys will get sick of our resistance after awhile and will end up caving and giving us what we want, just like my dad did back in the kitchen to sign the form that let us hold these meetings.

"Baby, it's not going to be that easy. I voted yes because I believe in what you said. Most of the other guys? They see things differently. It's going to be a long time before they change their minds." Ricky reminded me.

He opened his arms and I took the invitation and buried my face in his chest. "That's okay. I've got time."

So yes, this isn't going to be easy. There's going to be more meetings, some domestic fighting and the need for persuasion.

But things need to change and this...is a new start.

**A/N: Aww, only one more chapter left!!! *wipes tears* I've had sooo much fun writing for this story, it's sad to see the ending near! On the brighter side, I'm not dying and have other stories I'm writing for XD Feel free to check them out!!!! Anyways, that's off topic. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!! Until next time... - Sam**


	16. Finally

**A/N: Last chapter everyone!!!!! - Sam**

**Finally**

*5 Years Later*

The day I've been waiting for my entire life, has finally come. Today, there was another voting, and it's official. Woman now have equal rights to men in Vanfare Ville!

"You did it!" Ricky exclaimed before picking me up and swinging me around. I laughed and kissed him once he put me down.

"Will you marry me now?" He asked.

The rule is that a girl is suppose to marry once she's eighteen, but since I was boycotting and not following rules, I couldn't marry Ricky two years ago. I had wanted to, but I had to be an example for other woman to not let some rules, created only by men, dictate our lives. So now I got to marry Ricky, not because some rule says I have to, but because I want to. And that goes the same for anyone else out there!!

"Yes!" I exclaimed before kissing him again.

* * *

*Back at the house*

No, I do not live at my parents house. But I'm there visiting my family so much, I might as well be. We were currently holding a party in celebration. Music was blasting, tons of people from all the town were squished in my house. It was loud and hot, so I went outside.

I followed the familiar trail to my secret hideout. It was still there, with all my gadgets and everything. It was completely untouched, but the best part is, it was quiet.

I sat down and checked up on my camera's, checking up on what's been going around behind closed doors. I probably shouldn't be doing this spying stuff, after all I'm an adult now, but I can't help it. It's just too fun!

I watched some surveillance ones and found out something disturbing. "Cody and Kelly are dating?! And making out?!" I shrieked. I then proceeded to get up and bounce around, flapping my hands in the air while repeating, "EW EW EW EW EW EWWWW!"

Once I was done with my little spasm, I delete the tape immediately. _I don't even want to know what else they did...._

I took out all the other tapes and started putting them in the milk crates I had stored, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Out of instinct I automatically burned whoever was touching me. The person cursed, sounding more like a girl. I turned around and saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair and green eyes. With the hand that I hadn't burned, she handed me an envelope addressed to me.

I held the envelope in my hand and looked at it curiously. I looked up and the girl smiled encouragingly. I opened the enevelope and pulled out a letter that read:

_Dearest Ruby,_

_To start off, thank you. Not only did you spare my life, and my parents, but you taught me how to love and forgive. In return for your deeds, I was hoping you would agree to a peace treaty between our two towns, so no problems in the future will arise._

_I've heard about what you're doing in your town and I must say, I'm not surprised. Always the rebel. One of your best qualities._

_I'm not really sure how you feel about me, but I do still care about you. As a friend, of course._

_With that, I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely, Stefan._

_P.S. Attached is a picture of me and my wife. You were right, the right girl for me was out there, and I found her. Maybe we could all meet up sometime, and you could bring Ricky along too._

I looked at the picture and it was an older Stefan with the girl who had handed me the envelope.

I gasped and looked up, but the girl was gone. _Oh she must not like me..._

I looked at the picture again. I stared at it for so long that it took longer than it should have for me to notice Ricky's strong arms wrapped around me. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"A picture." I said, simply.

Ricky took it out of my hands and his eyes narrowed when he saw it was of Stefan. "Who's the chick?" He asked, hopefully not referring to Stefan.

I grabbed the picture back and looked at the back. "Laney. Stefan said he was married, and the girl in the picture, Laney, is his wife."

"How do you know she's his wife?"

"From the letter." I said, waving around the letter.

He grabbed it from me and quickly read it over. "We're not going."

I wasn't really sure if I had wanted to go, but Ricky telling me what to do automatically made me fight it. "I'm going. You can stay all you want. I don't need a man's permission to go where I please." I said, smugly.

He groaned. "Why do you even want to go?"

"Just to piss you off." I leaned in and whispered seductively, "You're sexy when you're mad."

He started placing butterfly kisses on my neck and just as I was about to cave in, I pulled back. "So we're going?"

He nodded. "Now don't pull away."

I laughed and started kissing him.

The trouble was gone. All my problems, were gone. It was all over. It was finally--

"Ruby! Stop making out with my friend!" Cody shouted.

"Only when you stop making out with mine, asshole!" I retorted.

The look on his face was priceless. "We're making a toast!" He said before rushing off in a hurry.

Ricky laughed. "You're lucky, being the youngest must be fun." He stated as we walked back to the house, hand in hand.

I smiled, because I use to hate being the youngest. But, it really is pretty fun if you think about it.

_Ahh life is good..._

**A/N: The end! :D - Sam**


End file.
